Vengeance à deux
by Toupie
Summary: Draco et Hermione s'alliant pour une vengeance ? Décidément, on aura tout vu ici ... [Histoire en cours]
1. Besoin d'une femme, d'une vraie

_Rien ne m'appartient à part les personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination._

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'aimerai vous présenter une fic que j'ai écrite puis arrêtée et enfin repris. Laissez-moi m'expliquer. J'avais un autre compte auparavant, et il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai eu envie de regarder ce que j'écrivais sur ce compte. Mais j'ai vu que je n'avais absolument pas finis une fanfiction, j'ai donc essayé de me connecter sur mon ancien compte, mais il faut croire qu'en presque un an, on oublie certains mots de passe ... J'ai donc voulu la réécrire en l'améliorant, car entre, j'estime avoir fait des progrès en écriture. Vous avez tout à fait le droit de ne pas me croire, et le droit de penser que je plagie une fic non finie, car je sais bien que mon histoire paraît tirée par les cheveux, et donc, je ne vous retiens absolument pas. Si ça vous intéresse, je réécris ma fanfiction **"Une vengeance fameuse"** mon compte étant " **Magic is there"**. Maintenant, ceux qui souhaitent une suite, car c'est seulement là que vous l'aurez, je vous laisse à la lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - Besoin d'une femme, d'une vraie.**

Hermione avait rendez-vous dans un café avec Ron. Hier, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle avait reçu un hibou de sa part, lui demandant de le rejoindre dans un café assez discret sur le Chemin de Traverse, à sept heure et demi. Elle était donc arrivée à l'heure comme à son habitude, mais encore une fois, Ron était en retard. Même si Hermione était habituée aux retards consécutifs de son petit ami, ça avait le don de l'agacer. Elle décida donc de se prendre un petit déjeuner, et s'il n'était pas là à huit heures, elle partirait. Il arriva alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, et sans s'excuser ou bien même dire bonjour, il s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Hermione, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, si tu as reçu un hibou hier, c'est tout simplement parce que je compte mettre un terme à notre relation. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois ans, et cela fait bien des mois que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi. J'ai essayé de devenir distant, en arrêtant de dormir à l'appart prétextant un travail important, mais j'en ai assez de jouer à ça, et je préfère mettre fin à toute cette mascarade.

\- Je te demande pardon Ron, tu me fais une farce, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione espérant de tout son cœur, qu'il se moquait d'elle.

\- Non Hermione, tu ne fais aucunement attention à toi, regarde, aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas et donc tu es venue avec une tenue qui ferait pitié à un cracmol, j'en ai marre de savoir que les seules fois où tu es à peu près présentable c'est quand tu assistes à des réunions au Ministère qui sont très rares, même quand tu travailles dans ton bureau, tu ne fais pas attention à toi. Moi, Hermione, j'ai besoin d'une femme, d'une vraie, et pas d'une demi-femme comme toi. Ces derniers temps, si on n'est pas sortie en public, tu penses que c'est pourquoi ? C'est parce que j'avais tout simplement trop honte de toi. Je veux me présenter avec une femme belle, qui ferait envie aux personnes autour de toi, une femme qui ne te correspond absolument pas.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Ronald Weasley ? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type, et crois-moi, si tu veux une femme, une vraie, comme tu dis, apprends déjà à t'adresser correctement à une demi-femme, dit Hermione qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, mais dont le ton était glacial.

\- Ne t'inquiète absolument pas pour ma vie sentimentale, bref, cela ne te concerne plus en rien, je voulais juste ajouter que tu serais toujours la bienvenue au Terrier, et que nos repas de famille du dimanche te seront toujours ouverts. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le petit déjeuner que tu as pris, je vais le payer.

\- Va te faire voir Ronald, je sais très bien que si tu me dis ça c'est pour ne pas avoir Molly à dos.

Hermione transplana donc dans son appartement, enfin son appartement avec Ronald ... Tout ici, lui rappelait son ex, elle s'écroula sur le canapé du salon où elle pleura jusqu'à ce qu'épuisée, elle s'endormît. Elle se fit réveillée par le « plop » particulier du transplanage, instinctivement elle chercha sa baguette, puis reconnut les cheveux en pétard de son meilleur ami. Elle était un peu déboussolée, en regardant l'heure elle remarqua qu'il était presque seize heures, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps … C'est alors que tout lui revint, et qu'elle voulut se remettre à pleurer, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être plus forte que ça, alors elle alla enlacer son meilleur ami.

Harry avait compris, rien qu'avec ce câlin, toute la tristesse que ressentait Hermione, son désespoir, et il fut très triste pour sa meilleure amie. Des qu'Harry avait été au courant de ce qu'avait fait Ron, il faut dire que celui-ci c'était précipité pour prévenir les journaux, il avait été voir l'état d'Hermione.

\- Hermione … commença Harry ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, comme à chaque fois que sa meilleure amie était triste. Il ne parla pas pendant quelques instants et reprit. Hermione, Ginny aimerait beaucoup venir te voir, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de venir maintenant, alors je te le demande, est-ce que tu as envie de voir Ginny ? Si tu n'en as pas envie, elle comprendra tout à fait, et moi aussi. C'est toi qui décide, je ne veux te forcer à rien.

\- Je serais très heureuse de la voir, tu peux aller la chercher ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me priver de ma meilleure amie à cause de lui, dit-elle tandis que sa voix tremblait à la prononciation du « lui ».

\- Bien, je reviens alors.

Après un bisou sur le front, Harry transplana, et revint un « plop » plus tard accompagné d'une Ginny enragée mais aussi morte d'inquiétude pour son amie. Hermione savait très bien, qu'au fond, ses amis attendaient une explication sur ce qu'il c'était passé entre Ron et elle, alors après avoir dit bonjour à Ginny, elle les invita à s'asseoir et prépara du thé. Elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait prête à exprimer à haute voix ce qu'il c'était passé, car elle savait que cela deviendrait beaucoup plus réelle, mais elle se força. Alors, après une gorgée du thé qu'elle avait préparée, elle se lança d'une traite dans un monologue, et quand elle eut fini, Harry était scotché, et Ginny était encore plus enragée que tout à l'heure.

\- Mais quel crétin celui-là je n'en reviens pas, commença Ginny, c'est vraiment un minable, j'ai honte d'être sa sœur. Tu veux que je te dise Hermione ? Son histoire de « demi-femme » c'est du n'importe quoi, tu es géniale Hermione. Tu es intelligente, tu es beaucoup de chose, alors ne pense pas que ce qu'il a dit est vrai, car c'est tout le contraire, tu es quelqu'un d'accomplie, tu peux me croire.

Hermione ne répondit rien aux paroles de Ginny, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle pensait, c'était que cela faisait des mois, que son ex petit ami la manipulait, et qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle ne se sentait pas intelligente comme Ginny le prétendait, mais plutôt totalement sotte. Quand Ginny se rendit compte que ses paroles n'avaient pas l'effet apaisant qu'elle espérait, elle essaya de la faire sourire par un autre moyen, et donc elle proposa un restaurant à sa meilleure amie. Enfin « proposa » était un bien grand mot. Hermione, comprenant au ton de sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait pas le choix accepta.

Harry se décida à poser la question qui lui tourmentait l'esprit. Après tout, l'appartement dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement, n'était pas seulement l'appartement d'Hermione, mais aussi celui de Ron.

\- Hermione, je me doute que ce n'est pas le moment … Seulement, tu comptes faire comment pour l'appartement ? Tu comptes virer Ron, ou bien partir ?

\- Je … Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé jusque-là. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je m'en aille de l'appartement … Cela me rappelle beaucoup trop nous, et puis les démarches pour partir sont beaucoup plus simples que les démarches pour exclure une autre personne de l'appartement.

Tandis que Ginny cherchait un nouvel appartement à sa meilleure amie sur l'internet sorcier, Harry et Hermione remballait tout les deux les affaires de celle-ci. Quand arriva l'heure du restaurant, beaucoup d'appartements étaient en favoris de Ginny et attendaient d'être confirmés par Hermione, et l'appartement commençait à se vider progressivement.

Le restaurant se passa tout simplement merveilleusement bien, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, le couple arriva à faire sourire et surtout rire Hermione plusieurs fois. Cependant, dès qu'Hermione rentra chez elle, et vit les cartons, elle redevint maussade, mais, aucune larme ne vint. Elle se prépara une tisane, et ne se sentant pas prête à dormir dans le lit qu'elle partageait autrefois avec son ex, alla dormir sur le canapé. Le lendemain, Hermione se fit réveillée par un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Elle fut assez étonnée, car c'était un hibou qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle avait l'impression que c'était un grand-duc mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Après lui avoir donné un croc-bou elle referma la fenêtre, et intriguée par la lettre, l'ouvrit.

 _« Granger,_

 _Je te donne rendez-vous devant Gringotts à huit heures. Il faut qu'on parle. Merci de ne pas me laisser en plan ou de ne pas arriver en retard, ça m'arrangerait._

 _\- Malfoy. »_

La journée promettait de bien commencer …

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu. Je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine, et si jamais j'ai des chapitres en avance, j'en publierai peut-être deux par semaine. Si cela vous tente, vous pouvez toujours mettre une review, cela me fera plaisir.

 **TOUPIE.**


	2. De boue à diamant

Bonjour,

Me revoilà aujourd'hui pour le chapitre deux.

J'aimerai remercier les personnes qui ont suivis mon histoire, qui m'ont suivis moi et celles qui ont mis des reviews. Si vous saviez à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir ! C'est super encourageant, alors vraiment merci du fond du cœur.

Jelleis : Tant mieux que ça te plaise ! :)

Swangranger : Eh bien hop, nouveau chapitre ! ;)

: C'est gentil et j'espère. Tu le sauras dans ce chapitre, aha. Je ne te le fais pas dire, la suite va bien confirmer cela.

Mama : Voici la suite, et merci. :)

... Voici donc, le chapitre 2 !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - De boue à diamant.**

Hermione n'avait pas vu Malfoy depuis la fin de la guerre, enfin plus exactement depuis son procès où il avait fini par être innocenté. Alors, il est vrai qu'après la lecture du mot qu'il lui avait envoyé, elle se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait lui vouloir. Après tout, elle ne perdait rien à y aller, il ne se risquerait jamais à l'attaquer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Puis, elle pourrait toujours transplaner à tout moment … C'est décidé, elle y allait !

Une fois arrivée devant Gringotts, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que Malfoy, était lui aussi à l'heure, et sûrement un peu en avance d'ailleurs. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'attendre Ron …

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu souhaitais me voir ? demanda Hermione sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Si l'on pouvait aller dans un endroit plus discret, ça m'arrangerait, je n'ai pas envie que la presse arrive.

\- Pas avant que tu ne m'ais dis de quoi il est question, il est assez compréhensible que je n'aie pas envie de te suivre à l'aveugle.

\- Ça concerne ta rupture avec Weasmoche. Tu peux me croire Granger, ce que je vais te dire à de quoi t'intéresser.

Hermione hésitait encore, mais, sa curiosité avait été piqué, et elle se demandait pourquoi il s'intéressait à cette rupture. Elle décida de le suivre, après tout, elle avait sa baguette avec elle … Il l'emmena dans un café discret, et lorsqu'ils furent assis, il lança une bulle d'insonorisation autour de la table pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Hermione avait l'impression d'être abonnée à ce genre de café, hier, aujourd'hui … Avec deux hommes différents en tout point qui avaient tous les deux des choses à lui annoncer. Ça promettait.

\- Ta bulle d'insonorisation, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Pour que personne ne t'entende crier quand je te tuerai, dit simplement Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

\- …

\- Tu verrais ta tête, dit Malfoy en se moquant d'elle, je crois bien, que t'es devenue plus blanche que moi. Je me moque de toi, expliqua-t-il. La bulle d'insonorisation, c'est parce que la discussion que je vais avoir avec toi est assez privée pour que je ne veuille risquer des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Pourquoi tu tiens à me parler de ma rupture avec Ronald ? demanda Hermione qui, elle, n'avait pas trouvé la « blague » de Malfoy drôle.

\- Tu ne lis pas Sorcière Hebdo ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lirais un magazine qui engage Rita Skeeter, ça ne peut être qu'un torchon, et de toute façon, j'ai arrêté de lire les journaux depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit-il plus pour lui que pour elle.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ou tu vas continuer à être énigmatique ?

\- Je pense que le magazine sera plus explicite que mes propres paroles.

C'est alors qu'il lui donna le Sorcière Hebdo de ce matin. Hermione n'en revint pas quand elle vu la couverture, cela lui brisa un peu plus plus le cœur, alors qu'elle pensait, jusque-là, que c'était impossible. En couverture, il y avait une photo de Ron et d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et ils étaient en train d'échanger un baiser langoureux. Ce qui lui brisa vraiment le cœur, fut surtout le fait qu'il avait l'air plus heureux avec cette femme en une photo, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Hermione durant la dernière année écoulée. Puis, la femme était tout simplement sublime … Elle en aurait fait baver plus d'un. Elle repensa aux paroles du rouquin _« Je veux me présenter avec une femme belle, qui ferait envie aux personnes autour de toi, une femme qui ne te correspond absolument pas. Ne t'inquiète absolument pas pour ma vie sentimentale »._ Il lui avait dit ça, parce qu'il la trompait déjà et qu'il savait qu'en la quittant il ne perdrait rien, parce qu'il avait déjà mieux. Elle était si bête … Puis enfin, elle fit attention au titre _« Ronald Weasley, passe de boue à diamant »_ en majuscule et juste après en plus petit _« Tout sur sa relation avec la magnifique Mia Hudson pag »_. Ils avaient trois pages rien qu'à eux pour étaler leur bonheur, elle avait tout simplement la rage, elle voulait hurler, taper, tout casser, puis elle se souvint que Malfoy était à ses côtés.

\- Tu m'as montré ça pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est ça ? Tu voulais me descendre au plus bas, en me faisant comprendre que j'étais tout simplement une femme cocue ? Tu veux peut-être me voir pleurer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si glaciale que même les cachots de Poudlard semblaient tout d'un coup très accueillants. Mais, Malfoy ne cilla pas.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je me serais déplacée pour si peu Granger ? Si je suis là, c'est parce que la femme en couverture, était encore ma copine ce matin, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ce magazine, dit-il calmement. Je suis là, parce que je ne veux pas que cette garce et Weasmoche s'en sortent indemne. Je suis là, pour te proposer un marché. Nous allons nous venger tous les deux d'eux.

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que moi, Hermione Granger, que tu méprises depuis de nombreuses années, t'aides ?

\- Tu sais Granger, cela t'étonnera peut-être, mais ça fait bien longtemps que je ne pense plus rien des préjugés sur le sang. Tu es bien la preuve vivante qu'une née moldue peut être tout aussi intelligente, si ce n'est plus, que des Sang-Purs ou des Sang-Mêlé. Ne crois pas que je suis en train de te faire une déclaration ou autres, seulement, il faut se l'avouer, t'es intelligente. Et même si ça me coûte de te dire cela, j'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan.

\- Tu as cinq minutes pour me convaincre, si tu ne m'as pas convaincu, je m'en vais, c'est très clair ?

\- Oui, puis il enchaîna. Comme je te l'ai dit, la femme en couverture, était ma copine jusqu'à ce matin, elle s'appelle Mia Hudson. Et quand bien même, elle est magnifique, elle est tellement stupide que ça en fait peur. Avoir une discussion avec elle, est tout simplement un calvaire. Hudson est ce que l'on pourrait appelée une « pro Sang-Pur », en gros, elle hait les Nés-Moldus (Hermione nota bien, qu'il n'avait pas dit Sang-de-Bourbe mais Nés-Moldus, peut-être qu'il ne mentait pas finalement ?) plus que tout au monde. Pour elle, c'est une insulte au monde de la magie, enfin bref, elle est exactement ce que j'étais à Poudlard. Ce que je te propose, c'est que l'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble pendant une durée de trois mois, nous serions le « couple » le plus improbable du monde sorcier, et nous ferions les couvertures de magasines partout, en bref, Hudson et Weasmoche seront dans l'ombre. Ce que recherche Hudson, c'est de faire l'affiche partout, elle veut toujours que tout le monde entende parler d'elle. Cette mise à l'ombre lui fera tout simplement péter les plombs. Et quant à Weasmoche, je suis ce qu'il hait le plus au monde, je sais très bien que les années n'ont rien changer à la haine qu'il ressent pour moi. Te savoir avec moi vas le rendre fou, et quand Hudson le lâchera pour se mettre avec un autre homme et faire de nouveau l'affiche d'un magazine, il sera seul.

\- Je suis désolée, mais ton plan ne peut pas marcher, dit-elle. Tu peux me croire que Ronald n'en a plus rien à faire de moi, je pourrais commencer à faire de la magie noire, qu'il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt.

\- Moi je pense que tu te trompes, et il n'y a qu'une manière de le vérifier.

Hermione réfléchit un petit instant.

\- Est-ce que tu me promets qu'il va souffrir ? Qu'il va regretter tout ce qu'il a fait, qu'il va revenir vers moi en rampant ? demanda Hermione déterminée.

\- Tu souhaites vraiment te remettre avec un crétin comme lui ? demanda Malfoy abasourdi.

\- Non, je veux, qu'il revienne vers moi, et que je le remballe, je veux lui montrer que ma vie est bien mieux sans lui, je veux qu'il me regarde, moi heureuse, et lui seul.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi violente Granger, dit-il avec un sourire en coin, mais oui, je te le promets.

\- Alors j'accepte, dit-elle déterminée à se venger de la manière dont il l'avait traité.

\- Bien, alors voici le contrat. Je l'ai fait ce matin à la va-vite, alors j'ai pris un stylo pour le modifier en cas de besoin. Quant à ta paye, tu peux toujours l'augmenter si tu le souhaites.

C'est alors, que Draco sortit un contrat, de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Comme il se l'attendait, elle avait des questions, et il répondit à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait. Ils modifièrent aussi quelques petites clauses du contrat. Comme il s'en doutait, Granger tiqua lorsqu'elle lu qu'elle devrait être peu présente à son travail et elle essaya de modifier la clause. Mais Draco était Draco, et il avait déjà ses arguments. Alors il la rassura, lui disant, qu'elle pourrait toujours travailler pendant les trois mois, mais que seulement, ce serait mieux qu'elle ne travaille pas à son bureau au Ministère, mais plutôt chez elle, comme ça, s'il y a une urgence, elle pourrait arrêter ce qu'elle fait, et le rejoindre sans que cela paraisse suspect. Après tout, ce qui comptait pour le Ministère, c'était qu'elle se rende aux réunions, la manière dont elle travaillait ou même l'endroit, ils s'en fichaient, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était les résultats. Cette réponse avait paru lui suffire, puisqu'elle continua sa lecture, au soulagement de Draco. Arrivée à la fin, elle allait signer, mais avant que la plume ne touche le parchemin, elle posa une question.

\- Pourquoi moi ? N'importe qu'elle autres filles auraient pu suffire non ? Puis elles tu n'auraient pas eu besoin de les payer. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas augmenter ma paye, tu te rends compte à quel point c'est beaucoup ce que tu m'offres ? Je n'en reviens pas non plus que tu appelles cela un "contrat à la va-vite".

\- Tout le monde savait que j'étais en couple avec Hudson, sauf toi apparemment, mais je suis sûr que Weasmoche l'a fait exprès. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ceci, j'ai tout de même une réputation. Donc, il mérite autant de souffrir qu'Hudson.

\- Je me disais bien qu'un Serpentard ne pouvait agir que par intérêt, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione finit par signer, et enterra en même temps une hache de guerre, qui existait depuis bien trop longtemps. Puis avant, qu'elle ne parte, il ajouta qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne un congé pour demain, et malgré quelques réticences, elle finit par accepter.

\- Bien donc, transplane directement au manoir après ton travail.

Hermione ne dit rien, et regarda de manière instinctive la cicatrice que Bellatrix lui avait laissé dans ce même manoir. Elle en faisait encore des cauchemars, une chose était sûre, elle ne pourrait jamais y retourner. Malfoy remarqua et ajouta que le manoir avait entre été totalement détruit, et reconstruit, car il ne se voyait plus habiter dans un endroit qui avait accueilli autant d'atrocités, elle parût soulagée, et partit au Ministère.

Au Ministère, Hermione travaillait sur un projet de loi très important, et si celui-ci rentrait en vigueur, sa carrière ferait un grand bon, elle aurait sûrement une promotion, et vue l'argent qu'elle gagnait par mois, cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il faut dire que travailler pour le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques ne permettait pas de rapporter beaucoup. En effet, Hermione essayait de faire des créatures magiques des êtres un minimum respectés, mais cela était tout sauf bien vu, donc le salaire était bas. Aujourd'hui, elle travailla sans relâche, pour compenser son congé du lendemain, elle ne s'accorda même pas une pause pour manger le midi. Quand il fut dix-neuf heures moins le quart, elle décida qu'elle avait assez travaillé. Elle prit tout ce don elle avait besoin pour travailler chez elle en attendant la prochaine réunion, se disant que s'il lui manquait quelque chose, elle pourrait toujours revenir le chercher. Enfin elle alla voir sa secrétaire, quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle prenait congé pour demain, et qu'elle ne serait pas là de la semaine parce qu'elle allait essayer de travailler chez elle, pour voir si cela avançait mieux, Marie, la secrétaire, fut ébahie. Il faut dire que depuis qu'elle travaillait au Ministère, elle prenait des congés seulement pour Noël, Halloween et quand elle était trop malade pour se déplacer.

Etant donné qu'elle avait rendez-vous chez Malfoy a dix-neuf heures et demi, elle décida de passer chez elle, pour continuer à faire ses cartons, et déposer ses travaux. Elle fut surprise, quand elle alla dans sa cuisine, de voir un mot. Quand elle le prit, et qu'elle reconnut l'écriture, son cœur se serra de tristesse.

 _« Hermione,_

 _J'ai compris par Harry que tu déménageais, j'avoue que ça m'arrange, j'aime trop cet appartement pour le quitter. J'ai pris des affaires pour te donner le temps de déménager, j'espère que tu seras partie dans sept jours, car je suis impatient d'emménager avec Mia. Je te conseille de te dépêcher car, que tu ais finis ou non, au final, ça ne changera rien au fait qu'elle emménagera dans l'appartement dans sept jours. Ne prends donc pas trop ton temps._

 _Mes amitiés._

 _\- Ron. »_

Hermione rentra dans une rage folle. Elle n'en revenait pas d'à quel point il avait du toupet. Oser s'installer avec sa copine dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient partagés pendant près de deux ans et demi ? Et il se permettait de lui donner un délai ? A ce moment-là, Hermione fut plus déterminée que jamais, elle ferait tout pour que le plan que Malfoy avait élaboré marche. Elle voulait qu'il souffre et elle y arriverait. Elle remit son manteau, et transplana chez Malfoy.

Quand elle arriva devant la bâtisse, car évidemment, le manoir était protégé par un sort anti-transplanage tout autour pour éviter que des intrus ne rentrent, elle fut heureuse de voir que Malfoy ne lui avait pas menti. De l'extérieur, le manoir était déjà bien différent, il semblait beaucoup plus accueillant, même si ça ne ressemblait pas à la maison des Bisounours, un dessin animé, qu'elle regardait quand elle était toute petite, c'était déjà ça.

Lorsqu'un elfe arriva pour lui ouvrir, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, mais essaya de simplifier le temps d'un instant la vie de cet elfe. Mais, elle eut surtout l'air de l'offusqué, quand elle voulut retirer elle-même son manteau ou même ouvrir la porte. C'était bien un de ses plus grands problèmes avec son idée de loi, les elfes étaient habitués à être soumis, et leur changer cela était bien difficile. Bref, elle se rappela pourquoi elle était là, et arrêta de penser à son travail au Ministère.

En se concentrant un peu sur l'environnement dans lequel elle était, elle fut ébahie d'à quel point rien que l'entrée où elle se trouvait était majestueuse et surtout très luxueuse. Elle sortit de sa contemplation en entendant des voix approchées.

La plus grande des portes s'ouvrit sur Malfoy accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le jeune homme métissé s'approcha, tandis que la brune le suivait de près.

\- J'imagine, qu'il est temps de faire des présentations plus amicales qu'antan. Moi c'est Blaise Zabini, mais en général, tu te contentais de Zabini si je me souviens bien. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela très sain d'appeler quelqu'un par son nom de famille, donc je vais t'appeler Hermione, dit-il et sans laisser le temps à Hermione d'en placer une puis reprit, on va énormément se côtoyer pendant ses trois mois, alors étant donné que Draco est incapable de faire des présentations acceptables et que l'on doit se charger de tout, et bien, bienvenue dans l'antre des Sang-Purs. Si tu acceptes de tirer un trait sur le passé, je suis enchanté, sinon … Je pense que l'on va être obligé de te lancer un Imperium, dit-il soudain d'un ton des plus sérieux.

\- Blaise, t'es vraiment con, regarde comme elle a pâli ! dit Pansy en tapant Blaise qui maintenant rigolait aux larmes. Il rigolait bien sûr, si tu le connais bien, tu te rends compte que c'est un vrai nounours. Moi c'est Pansy, même si tu le sais déjà, et je vais t'éviter une tirade comme celle qu'il vient de te faire, même si je suis d'accord sur le fait que Draco n'est pas un très bon hôte de maison, dit-elle en lançant un regard amusé à Malfoy, qui lui pour le coup, n'était pas amusé de se faire insulter de la sorte sous son propre toit en plus.

\- Ça va faire bizarre de ne plus vous appeler par vos noms de famille, mais j'imagine qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part, dit Hermione un peu déboussolée par ces présentations et surtout par l'humour des Serpentards.

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien, Blaise et Pansy étaient tout simplement super, et rien qu'en les entendants parler tous les trois, on pouvait voir que leur amitié n'était pas du pipo mais qu'elle était ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Blaise était tout simplement hilarant, et il fallait dire, qu'elle se sentait très bien en leur compagnie, même si elle avait toujours un peu de mal avec Malfoy. A la fin du repas, Hermione ne voulant pas s'imposer un peu plus partit assez vite.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle se prépara à aller dormir, et une fois installée sur le canapé qu'elle avait agrandi, elle repensa à cette journée. Jamais hier, elle n'aurait pu imaginer tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, petit à petit, elle s'endormit. Puis comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait seule, elle refit des cauchemars, sur la guerre, sur Ronald, et sur pleins d'autres sujets …

Puis le lendemain matin encore, elle se fit réveillée, mais cette fois par un malade qui sonnait à sa porte. Apparemment, il n'avait jamais vu de sonnette de sa vie, car il restait appuyé sur le bouton sans jamais se stopper, ce qui donnait le « diing » le plus énervant qu'Hermione n'ait jamais entendu. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se changer avant d'aller ouvrir à ce malade, c'est comme cela qu'Hermione, avec son t-shirt Hulk, ouvrit à un Malfoy qui se demandait ce qu'était la chose sur laquelle il appuyait depuis tout à l'heure.

* * *

Bien, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que l'autre. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il est trop court ou non, car j'ai un peu de mal à savoir si ce que j'écris est assez long ou pas.

J'ai **pleins de choses** à vous dire, alors s'il vous plaît, lisez, parce que ça pourrait vous intéressez.

 ***** Tout d'abord, demain soir, je pars en vacances pour un mois dans le sud, et dans l'endroit où je vais je n'ai pas de wifi. **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !** Je posterai toujours, et j'essaierai d'être assez régulière, en postant une fois par semaine. Seulement, je pense que lorsque que je me ferais des partages de co téléphone/ordi, ce sera simplement pour poster le chapitre. Donc, si je ne réponds pas aux reviews, **ne vous offusquez pas** , c'est simplement que je ne peux pas. Néanmoins, des que je rentre, **je répondrais à toutes les reviews** , donc (appels aux reviews bonjour) continuez d'en mettre, parce que ça me rend très heureuse et ça me motive énormément.

 ***** Je cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait relire ce que j'écris. J'ai surtout besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner son avis, parce que j'essaie de ne pas tomber dans le cliché, et c'est chose très compliquée avec le couple draco/hermione; donc si jamais ça vous intéresse et que vous êtes dispo **dans un mois** , envoyez-moi un MP. :) (Comme les reviews, je vous répondrai en rentrant).

Bon là, je vais surtout parler de ce chapitre, qui m'a énormément pris la tête. Il faut savoir, que ce chapitre, j'avais finis de l'écrire hier, et j'avais même commencé le chapitre trois, seulement ... En le relisant ce matin, je me suis dit que notre chère Hermione acceptait un peu trop facilement le marché de Draco, donc j'ai réécris le chapitre de a à z, six pages word supprimées, ça fait mal au cœur. :( J'ai essayé de faire qu'Hermione ait des réticences et qu'elle se méfie un peu, j'espère que ça a marché. Mais il faut aussi comprendre, qu'Hermione est certes triste de cette fin, mais elle est surtout blessée et furieuse de voir comment Ron agit. Donc, oui, elle accepte assez vite, mais après tout, si elle refusait, il n'y aurait pas d'histoires.

 **TOUPIE.**


	3. Relooking à la Malfoy

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, je poste ce chapitre un peu tard, mais c'est parce que je ne sais pas trop si je peux le poster un autre jour sinon. Finalement, je me suis quitte à utiliser un partage de co de quelqu'un, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose, alors voici mes réponses aux reviews.

: Evidemment qu'elle a bien fait d'accepter ! Bonne question, mais évidement je ne vais pas te le dire, ça gâcherait la surprise. Merci !

Swangranger : Merci énormément, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu.

Voilà le chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Relooking à la Malfoy.**

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle se demanda si elle était ou non en train de rêver, mais non elle ne rêvait pas, Malfoy était bien sur le pas de sa porte, et il avait toujours le doigt appuyé sur cette sonnette. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire entre le gifler, lui refermer la porte au nez, ou bien agir comme la personne saine d'esprit qu'elle était censée être. Après une longue réflexion, elle choisit la troisième option.

\- Peux-tu retirer ton doigt de cette foutue sonnette et me dire ce que tu fais là ? J'espère que ça en vaut le coup, parce que ça fait deux matins de suite que tu me réveilles et je n'apprécie absolument pas. Et puis il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu sais Granger, tu fais peur le matin. Il est six heure et demi pourquoi ?

Hermione décida d'abandonner la troisième option et quand elle voulu lui claquer la porte au nez, il coinça son pied de manière que la porte ne se referme pas complètement et Hermione fut bien obligée de lui rouvrir.

\- Granger. Si tu as pris congés aujourd'hui, c'est pour le marché tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, grogna-t-elle après avoir étouffé un bâillement.

\- Bien, alors je veux que tu sois prête dans trente minutes, je reviens avec Pansy et Blaise.

\- Je … et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose d'autres, il était parti.

Bon, elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle passa un temps fou sous la douche, il faut dire, qu'elle avait encore du mal à se réveiller, quand, une bonne quinzaine de minutes après elle en sortit. En se regardant dans le miroir, en voyant l'état de ses cheveux, elle se dit, que, c'était peut-être sa faute, au final, si Ron l'avait quitté. Mais elle chassa très vite cette idée de sa tête. Il l'avait trompé, lui avait menti, avait été horrible avec elle, quand bien même elle n'était pas la femme la plus belle du monde, qu'elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son apparence, s'il l'avait vraiment aimé, il serait resté.

Alors, décidé à faire des efforts, pour lui prouver qu'il avait faux, et se le prouver aussi à elle-même, elle choisit les vêtements les plus beaux de sa petite garde-robe, et une fois habillée, s'occupa du plus compliqué … Ses cheveux. Elle décida de se faire un genre de chignon relâchée, mais avec ses cheveux, il fallait forcément que les choses n'aillent pas comme il faut, alors de petite mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Mais, finalement, le rendu était plutôt pas mal. Elle décida de ne pas se maquiller, et de seulement se passer un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle fut très contente du résultat. Il faut dire que la robe qu'elle portait, était une de ses robes préférées, en effet, c'était une robe à bretelle d'un blanc pur qui la cintrait un peu, sans pour autant qu'on ait l'impression qu'elle s'empêchait de respirer et qui s'évasait vers la fin. Ce qui faisait qu'elle appréciait tant cette robe, c'étaient les petites fleurs qui la parsemait ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit croisée au dos.

Quand Draco toqua cette fois au lieu de sonner à la porte de l'appartement, il fut content de voir qu'elle était de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure … Parce qu'une Granger en pétard, ce n'était jamais de bon augure. Elle les fit entrer, et leur proposa un thé.

\- Eh bien Granger, je n'ai rien contre ton côté lionne du matin, mais c'est quand même mieux de te voir maintenant, tu es beaucoup agréable.

\- On peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes Draco, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- La ferme Malfoy, dit-elle avec un regard noir. Maintenant que vous êtes là, je peux savoir ce qui méritait qu'on me réveille aussi tôt ?

\- Pansy et toi vous allez faire un tri dans ton armoire pour voir ce que tu jettes ou non, et après, on va faire les boutiques et tu vas chez le coiffeur, dit Malfoy sans détour.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi je jetterai mes affaires ? En quoi ça va servir pour la vengeance ? Puis mes cheveux ?

\- C'est simple, on va te relooker de a à z, et tu seras tellement belle qu'Hudson va être sacrément jalouse et Weasmoche va sûrement baver en te voyant, dit Pansy.

\- Je … Et si je n'accepte pas ?

\- Eh bien, on part tout de suite. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds, et je n'aurais pas besoin de les payer. Moi, j'aurais toujours ma vengeance et toi … Tes habits.

Hermione réfléchit, elle n'avait quand même pas envie de jeter ses vêtements. Mais en repensant à la lettre de son ex, elle se dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour se venger, même s'il fallait faire quelques concessions.

\- J'ai bien compris, je dois devenir une autre Hermione pendant trois mois. Seulement, après ces trois mois, je redeviendrais moi-même, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais jeter mes vêtements. Je veux bien faire un tri avec Pansy, mais ce sera pour mettre mes vêtements de côtés, ou au pire, les donner à des associations caritatives. Je n'ai rien contre l'idée d'aller chez un coiffeur, parce que je ne sais franchement plus quoi faire de mes cheveux, et quand bien même, aucuns coiffeurs n'ont jamais réussi à faire tenir une coiffure sur moi plus d'une journée.

\- C'est parce que tu n'es jamais allée chez Will, dit Malfoy.

\- Elle n'a pas tort en ce qui concerne ses affaires, dit Pansy. Puis, on ne peut pas la forcer à jeter ses vêtements.

\- Faîtes comme vous le sentez, mais dans deux heures, il faut que son armoire soit vide, pour qu'il y ait de la place pour ce que l'on va y mettre.

\- Il y a cependant un problème, dit Hermione visiblement mal à l'aise. Dans six jours je dois quitter l'appartement. J'avais prévu de le quitter sans me donner de délai, mais apparemment Ronald, s'est chargé de m'en donner un. Que je sois encore là ou non dans six jours, il emménage avec Hudson. Donc, le tri dans mes habits m'arrange un peu, mais je ne pourrais plus utiliser l'armoire la semaine prochaine.

\- Ah c'est pour ça ! Ça m'étonnait de voir autant de cartons dans le lieu où tu habites, je le voyais plus sans aucun bazar, intervint Blaise pour la première fois depuis sa venue ici.

\- Il compte habiter ici avec Hudson, alors qu'avant, il y habitait avec toi ? Quel con, dit Pansy. Le temps que tu trouves un appartement, tu peux venir chez moi, j'ai pleins de chambres vide, ça remplirait un peu ma maison.

\- Je … Merci, c'est très gentil, dit Hermione gênée.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, elle connaissait Pansy depuis … hier ! Et sans même la connaître, elle lui proposait de s'installer chez elle en attendant qu'elle sorte de sa galère ? C'était juste adorable de sa part. Puis, ça l'arrangeait en y pensant. En effet, elle n'en avait pas encore parlé à Ginny et Harry, et elle savait qu'en leur expliquant le petit mot laissé sur la table, ils allaient tout de suite proposer qu'elle s'installe à la maison. Et quand bien même le Square Grimmaurd était assez grand pour qu'elle vienne s'installer, elle savait qu'y aller, c'était risquer de croiser Ronald, et elle n'en avait aucune envie.

\- Parfait, alors le problème de l'armoire est définitivement réglé. Tu viens Hermione ?

Vider l'armoire d'Hermione fut long, entre ce que Pansy voulait définitivement jeter, ne comprenant pas comment Hermione pouvait porter ça, ce qu'Hermione voulait garder alors que Pansy voulait les donner, et j'en passe ... A la fin, il y avait quand même la moitié d'un sac poubelles de fringue qui allait directement à la poubelle, trois pour ce qui est à donner, deux qu'elle gardait, et il y avait un petit carton pour ce qu'elle pourrait encore mettre pendant ces trois mois. Bref, Pansy avait gagné. Mais quoi qu'on puisse en penser, malgré leurs désaccords sur les vêtements, les filles s'étaient bien amusées, et Hermione c'était même confiée sur sa relation avec Ronald. Sur comment il l'avait quitté, sur comment elle se sentait, … Parce que Pansy, même si elle avait l'air très froide aux abords, était tout simplement quelqu'un de très compréhensible, à qui on avait tout de suite envie de se confier.

Hermione avait compris que son amie Daphnée, était à partie à l'étranger, et que donc, elle ne la voyait que très peu, et qu'elle passait tout son temps avec Blaise et Malfoy. Ça lui faisait un peu penser à Harry, Ronald et elle … avant … Elle savait que c'était dur de rester toujours scotchée avec deux garçons, alors elle se doutait que si Pansy lui avait proposé de venir habiter dans son appartement, c'était tout simplement pour ne pas toujours être avec des personnes du sexe opposée.

Puis après avoir mis un sac à la poubelle, et d'en avoir donné d'autres à des associations, Malfoy préféra préciser quelques petites choses à Hermione avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Déjà, dès qu'il y avait des gens autres que Pansy et Blaise dans la pièce, il fallait qu'ils s'appellent par leur prénom, pour montrer un rapprochement amical. Il fallait même que l'on voit qu'Hermione était plus proche de lui que de Blaise et Pansy.

Même si cela faisait des années qu'elle transplanait, elle avait toujours besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle se sentit mieux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui ressemblait un peu aux Galeries Lafayette, un magasin dans lequel sa mère adorait faire du lèche-vitrine, tandis que son père derrière ronchonnait. Cela y ressemblait par le luxe de l'endroit, mais cela ne l'étonna pas de Malfoy. Malfoy la conduisit vers un salon de coiffure, tandis que Pansy et Blaise partirent ensemble.

\- Ils ne viennent pas avec nous ?

\- Non, ils partent faire du repérage, comme ça on ira plus vite.

Même si ses cheveux lui prenaient souvent la tête, c'est vrai, qu'elle avait du mal à se dire, qu'elle allait les passer à un inconnu. Il faut dire, qu'elle avait le même coiffeur depuis des années, et elle s'y était habituée. Elle y allait, elle en ressortait avec de beaux cheveux et dès la première nuit, ils redevenaient indomptables. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être changé.

\- Tu fais pleinement confiance à ce coiffeur ?

\- Je lui confis mes cheveux, alors évidemment que je lui fais confiance. Tu peux me croire, il n'y a pas meilleur coiffeur. J'ai même fait une demande pour qu'il s'occupe lui-même de tes cheveux. Crois-moi, quand tu ressortiras, tu ne seras plus la même personne.

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

Malfoy ne répondit rien, et alla se présenter à l'accueil, et dès qu'il fit ça, tout alla trop vite. Des assistantes et des coiffeuses s'affairèrent, et deux minutes après, Malfoy revint avec un grand homme métissé. Ils étaient en grande conversation, puis quand ils furent assez proche, l'inconnu s'approcha d'elle et examina ses cheveux les yeux ébahies. Puis, ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, et il demanda à Hermione de le suivre. Les derniers mots que l'inconnu prononça à l'intention de Malfoy furent « Fais-moi confiance ». C'était sûrement lui le coiffeur.

Il les emmena, laissant Malfoy à l'accueil, dans une grande pièce très distinguée et luxueuse. C'était le premier coiffeur sorcier qu'elle allait voir, elle se demandait s'il allait utiliser ou non la magie sur ses cheveux. Il l'emmena derrière un des nombreux rideaux présents dans la salle, et elle vit comme un mini coiffeur privé, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait ça.

\- Bonjour, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais Hermione Granger, moi, c'est Will. Tu sembles être étonnée des rideaux, mais c'est tout simplement pour que nos clients aient un peu d'intimité.

\- Bonjour Will, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

\- Alors là, ça ne va pas du tout, ne me vouvoie pas, tu me fais prendre dix ans d'un coup.

\- Oh je suis désolée.

\- Ah bien, je préfère, cette Hudson, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment senti, il faut dire, que c'est quelqu'un de très superficielle, et même si elle est douée en magie, c'est bien son seul talent, je suis bien heureux que vous vous occupiez de son cas.

\- Je … Il te l'a dit ?

\- Draco ? Oh non, mais il n'emmène pas n'importe qui chez moi, et vue les derniers évènements, seulement quelqu'un qui le connaît très bien, comme moi, peut comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerais à personne. Maintenant, passons à tes cheveux, je n'en ai jamais vu des comme ça, mais tu peux me croire, aucune chevelure ne me résiste, tu vas en ressortir toute métamorphosée.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai plus qu'à te faire confiance ?

\- Exactement.

Après lui avoir lavé les cheveux, il insista pour lui nouer un nœud autour des yeux, pour qu'elle est la surprise totale quand ce serait finie, mais Hermione refusa, c'était compréhensible, on ne laisse pas à l'aveugle ses cheveux à un inconnu. Mais bizarrement, elle s'endormit instantanément après que Will lui ai dit qu'il comprenait. Si quelqu'un avait été dans la pièce, il aurait vu, le sort de sommeil que le coiffeur avait lancé, mais personne n'était là, alors bon.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre ses idées en place. Effectivement, quand elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir, elle oublia toutes les questions qu'elle voulait poser sur la manière dont elle c'était endormie. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle eut tout simplement l'impression de voir une autre personne. Ses boucles, qui avant partaient dans tous les sens, et qui lui faisait une chevelure de lionne, même après leur avoir appliqué plusieurs sorts dessus, étaient désormais souples et déjà beaucoup plus ordonnée. Will lui avait aussi coupée les cheveux, avant ils lui arrivaient mi-dos, maintenant, lui arrivaient au soutien-gorge. Cela lui allait merveilleusement bien, mais Hermione redescendit de son petit nuage, elle connaissait ses cheveux, demain, ce serait de nouveau la cata.

\- Je vois que la Belle au bois dormant est réveillée, dit Will en souriant, ça te plaît, demanda-t-il, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse, et pour cause, personne ne partait déçu de chez lui.

\- Vous m'avez jeté un sort ! dit-elle en riant légèrement. Mes cheveux, je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait, mais vraiment, merci, je ne les ai jamais vu dans cet état, c'est tout simplement un miracle.

\- Je suis surtout, sans vouloir me vanter, un coiffeur tout simplement génial. Bien, maintenant, si tu veux que tes cheveux restent comme ça, ou du moins, qu'ils ne redeviennent pas la broussaille qu'ils étaient, sans vouloir t'offenser. Je te conseille de te mettre cette huile sur tes cheveux tous les soirs, après, utilises ça pour te laver les cheveux (il lui montra trois flacons différents : shampoings / après-shampoings / soins). Ensuite, si tu souhaites te lisser les cheveux, utilises ce produit, ça te facilitera la tâche, puis si tu veux te les frisés, fais-toi tout simplement des tresses, crois-moi, ça vaut bien mieux que tous les shampoings ou toutes les huiles réunis, dit-il en souriant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ces produits ou même ta coupe, Draco s'est occupée de régler. En tout cas, ça a vraiment été un plaisir de travailler sur tes cheveux, ça m'a permis de m'améliorer un peu plus, et puis même si tu n'es pas très bavarde, dit-il en lui faisait un clin d'œil, je t'apprécie.

Après l'avoir remercié encore et encore, elle partit rejoindre Malfoy qui attendait patiemment dans l'entrée. Quand elle le rejoint, elle vit que Pansy et Blaise étaient à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête, il y eut tout simplement trois réactions différentes, Pansy qui s'enthousiasmait en disant que c'était tout simplement magnifique, Blaise qui riait, allez savoir pourquoi et Malfoy qui était tout simplement … Malfoy. Il avait l'air satisfait mais c'est tout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris Blaise ?

\- Tout simplement, parce que, sans t'offenser, tout le collège aurait voulu t'emmener chez le coiffeur, et crois-moi c'est sincère, et finalement, c'est avec nous que tu y vas, c'est assez ironique.

Ils passèrent le restant de la journée à acheter. En effet, Malfoy lui acheta des robes longues comme courtes, des chaussures allant de sandales à talons aiguilles, des chemisiers passant par tous les coloris, des pantalons de toutes sortes, et j'en passe. Il y avait tellement de vêtements, de chaussures, qu'à la fin de la journée des tas de sorts de rapetissement avaient été jetés. Elle était très mal à l'aise de tous les achats que Malfoy faisait à son égard, en effet, ce n'était que des boutiques luxueuses où une robe lui aurait coûté un mois de salaire, alors voir tout ces achats … Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, cela faisait partit du plan de Malfoy, et que si elle devait lui accorder sa confiance pour une chose au moins, c'était cela. A la fin de la journée, Hermione était exténuée. Pansy avait tenu à ce que les achats aillent directement dans son dressing, car après tout, à la fin de la semaine Hermione habiterait là-bas. Arrivée devant son manoir, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était certes immense, mais tout de même moins que celui de Malfoy et beaucoup plus accueillant.

Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne jeta pas un coup d'œil à ses dossiers et alla directement se coucher. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que faire les boutiques pouvait être aussi épuisant, et ne comprenait toujours pas l'intérêt de dépenser autant. En repensant à la journée, elle se dit que ça ne c'était pas si mal passée, Malfoy n'avait pas été une seule fois méprisant, ce qui était bien une nouveauté avec lui, et ce même quand personne n'était autour. Ils n'avaient certainement pas été d'accord sur tous les points, et c'est vrai que parfois des petites engueulades avaient éclatés, mais ça allait. Après tout, ils allaient se fréquenter, si l'on peut dire, pendant trois mois, il valait mieux commencer sur de bonnes bases.

* * *

J'avoue que je ne suis pas très sûre de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclée, qu'il aurait pu se passer autrement ... On verra par la suite si je me décide à le modifier ou non. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Notre Hermione en ressort métamorphosée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sont que les apparences, son caractère, lui, n'est pas près de changer.

Que lui réserve Draco pour la suite ? On se le demande.

 **TOUPIE.**


	4. Déménagement à la Parkinson

Hello, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment revenir après un si long silence. Je ne me vois pas arrêter cette fanfiction, donc je suis là pour poster la suite. On abandonne pas deux fois la même histoire. Je suis désolée pour toutes les personnes qui me suivaient en août, mais je suis définitivement de retour. J'ai eu pleins d'idées de fanfictions en plus, donc c'est un retour qui vaut le coup au final. Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je sais que c'est un temps très espacé, mais année à examen oblige. Vue que je ne peux que écrire le week-end, ça me donne un petit temps, plutôt que d'y consacrer tout mon samedi et d'essayer de poster le dimanche soir un chapitre dont on est pas satisfait.

Voici donc un chapitre banal pour faire avancer les choses, mais le prochain va réellement être bien, promis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Déménagement à la Parkinson.**

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla d'elle-même, ce qui la mis tout de suite de bonne humeur. Elle se prépara tranquillement, après tout, elle travaillait chez elle maintenant. Puis, elle se décida à faire ses cartons. Même si elle avait commencé à ranger avec Harry, elle se rendit compte très vite, que ce qu'ils avaient fait était minime. A la fin de la matinée, elle était épuisée. Elle avait ratissé toute sa chambre, ne voulant rien oublier, et avait commencé la cuisine. La cuisine était le plus simple, car, presque toute la cuisine lui appartenait. En effet, Ronald aimait manger, mais, il ne savait absolument pas faire à manger, puis ayant toujours voulu un elfe de maison, il avait refusé de payer quoique ce soit pour la cuisine, ce qui avait d'ailleurs créé de nombreuses disputes.

Elle allait se commander à manger, quand quelqu'un toqua. Elle se retrouva face à Pansy et … un elfe de maison ?

\- Pansy, que fais-tu là, et pourquoi tu es avec un elfe de maison ? demanda Hermione interloquée.

\- Tu as un appartement à vider il me semble ? Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, on pourrait le vider complètement, comme ça après, tu es tranquille, tu viens t'installer chez moi, et on peut se concentrer sur le plus important.

\- Mais pourquoi un elfe de maison t'accompagne ?

\- Pour nous aider voyons, on ira beaucoup plus vite avec Dumbo.

\- Je suis contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison, il est hors de question qu'un elfe non libre m'aide.

\- Mais, s'il ne nous aide pas, on en aura pour des heures et des heures, se plaignit Pansy. Après tout, si c'est mon elfe, c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je crois que je vais devoir me débrouiller seule, car je refuse catégoriquement l'aide d'un elfe, dit Hermione catégorique.

\- Tu sais, je ne maltraite pas mes elfes, dit Pansy ne comprenant pas la logique de la lionne. Après tout, elle voulait juste aider sa nouvelle amie, mais elle avait plus l'impression de l'avoir offensée qu'autre chose.

\- Dumbo, dit Hermione, je te remercie, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de toi aujourd'hui, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

\- Mademoiselle, dit l'elfe confuse, Dumbo n'écoute que les ordres de sa maîtresse. Dumbo ne veut pas vous offenser, mais si ma maîtresse dit que je dois vous aider, je dois vous aider.

\- Rentre au manoir Dumbo, dit Pansy comprenant que c'était une guerre perdue d'avance. Tu verras Hermione, tu vas regretter la précieuse aide de Dumbo quand on aura tous les cartons à faire transplaner, dit tout de même Pansy une fois que l'elfe fut partie.

Hermione, contente de voir qu'elle avait gagné, expliqua à Pansy qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et donc, elle commanda pour deux personnes. Pansy remarqua que les affaires de la brune n'étaient pas regroupées dans un seul endroit, et cela l'intrigua.

\- Tu es en train de déménager sans magie ?

\- Comment ça ? dit Hermione, ne comprenant pas où Pansy voulait en venir.

\- Eh bien tes affaires ne sont pas réparties dans ton salon, un simple sort d'attraction, et nous n'aurons plus qu'à faire les cartons. C'est pour cela que je venais t'aider, mais s'il faut faire chaque pièce une par une, on n'est pas prêt d'en finir.

Hermione sembla réaliser ce que son amie lui disait. Il faut dire qu'elle adorait faire les choses par elle-même, elle ne voulait pas avoir à toujours compter sur la magie. Mais là … Un déménagement qui aurait duré deux bonnes semaines sans magie, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il jette ses affaires, allait pouvoir se finir en … Une journée ? C'était prodigieux. Mais … Cela voulait aussi dire, que dès ce soir elle ne remettrait plus un pied dans cet appartement … Constater cela, lui fit un pincement au cœur. Bien que sa haine envers le rouquin fût immesurable, cet appartement, fût le sien assez longtemps pour qu'elle y soit attachée. Après tout, c'était des souvenirs se dit-elle, et il avait prévu d'en construire de nouveaux … A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à ce mot, comme elle le faisait à cet instant précis, sa rancœur se renforçait, et elle se motivait à aller au bout des choses, coûte que coûte. Ils s'en mordraient les doigts.

Un _Accio_ , et énormément de cartons et de transplanages plus tard, l'appartement était vide d'Hermione. Si une personne venait à ce moment dans l'appartement, il aurait du mal à croire, que cette nuit encore, une femme y dormait.

Arrivées dans le manoir de Pansy, avec les derniers cartons, elles soufflèrent un peu. Pansy ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas accepté l'aide de Dumbo. Elles seraient allées tellement plus vite … La première chose que ses parents lui avaient appris, avant même les bases de l'aristocratie, était que le temps était de l'argent et autant dire que, dans une famille comme celle de Parkinson, l'argent était chose importante.

Pansy et Hermione transplanèrent chez Malfoy. Il fallait passer à l'action maintenant. Quand elles arrivèrent, il y avait déjà Blaise dans le salon. Il était très différent de d'habitude, en effet, en général il était très joueur et avait toujours un air jovial, seulement là, il était juste sérieux, ce qui fit soudain peur à Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui annoncer ?

\- On va passer au plus compliqué du plan. En effet, on va t'apprendre à avoir des manières de Sang-Pur, dit Malfoy de but en blanc.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione assez intriguée.

\- C'est-à-dire, qu'on va t'apprendre à marcher avec des talons, évidemment aucun rapport avec les Sang-Purs, mais tu es un désastre sur des talons Hermione, précisa Blaise désolé. On va tout faire, pour que pendant le bal que Draco va organiser, tu ne te fasses pas écraser. En effet, il faut savoir certaines règles, pour survivre à ces cauchemars de bal sans intérêt.

Hermione devint livide. En effet, elle savait qu'à ce bal elle serait entourée de Sang-Pur, qui n'aurait pas forcément changé d'avis concernant les Nés-Moldus comme elle, et elle serait probablement entourée d'anciens Serpentard. Cependant, elle savait cette étape importante, tout le monde savait que Malfoy n'avait jamais assisté à un bal avec une fille à ses côtés, sauf Pansy, mais c'était bien différent. Et là, il allait se présenter à son propre bal, avec elle, ça ferait tout de suite les gros titres.

\- Dans combien de temps est le bal ?

\- Dans trois semaines. D'ailleurs, Draco ne peut pas se présenter avec toi du jour au lendemain, donc demain soir, on va au restaurant tous ensemble. La semaine prochaine, vous irez juste tout les deux, dit Pansy.

\- Il vaut mieux commencer maintenant, dit Malfoy.

Hermione en bava. En effet, les trois amis trouvaient toujours quelque chose à redire à ses pas, ses gestes et ses paroles. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fallait apprendre autant de choses pour se montrer en société. Après trois heures d'apprentissage intensif, elle put enfin se reposer.

\- C'est lamentable, dit Malfoy.

\- Ca va être compliqué, c'est vrai, mais on le savait dès le début que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Elle ne connait pas ce monde, et pour une première fois, je trouve qu'elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal, le rassura Pansy.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tout ceci est si important, ce n'est pas un peu excessif ?

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des Sang-Purs, le lieu de tous les excès. Un seul pas de travers et le jeu se finit là. Pour être franc avec toi, à cette soirée, tout le monde va t'épier, tu vas partir d'une discussion que leur sujet de discussion deviendra Hermione Granger. C'est un monde empreint d'hypocrisie alors que tout le monde y prône la franchise. Tu fais un seul pas de travers et Draco y passe, dit Blaise. Sauf que tu n'es pas Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour rien, tu as réussi tous tes examens à Poudlard, prends ce que l'on t'apprend comme des cours et ce bal comme un examen, puis assure-toi d'avoir un Optimal.

\- Blaise arrête tu vas la faire fuir, dit Pansy.

Hermione avait en effet perdu de ses couleurs en l'entendant parler, elle ne savait pas qu'elle avait tout ce poids sur les épaules. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas chose facile, elle ne l'avait jamais nié, mais elle se rendit surtout compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

\- Bon Granger, ne prévoit rien pour samedi. Will t'a réellement apprécié, donc il nous invite tout les deux ce week-end pour dîner.

\- D'accord, mais pas trop tard, dans le contrat tu m'avais certifié que je pourrais travailler, pourtant je n'ai pas de temps à moi.

\- Vue le département dans lequel tu travailles, nous voir chaque jour est une sorte de travail. Tu n'en apprendras jamais autant sur les elfes que maintenant, avec nous.

\- Pas faux, mais j'aimerai quand même travailler sur du papier.

\- On restera jusque vingt-deux heures maximum, partir plus tôt serait réellement impoli.

\- Maintenant, on a plus qu'à te trouver une tenue pour demain soir et c'est bon, on te laisse tranquille.

\- Draco, laisse-la se reposer un peu, avec tout ce qu'on lui a dit aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle peut arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Ca va peut-être t'étonner, mais un cerveau ça se repose. On pourra toujours choisir sa tenue demain, de toute façon, tous ses habits sont chez moi. On va rentrer et demain vous venez pour dix heures, d'accord ?

\- On aura jamais le temps si tu veux commencer la journée à dix heures.

\- Tu doutes de mes capacités Draco ? intervint Blaise. Elle risque de faire une dépression nerveuse si on la bourre trop, je suis d'accord avec Pansy, un peu d'air ne lui ferait pas de mal.

\- Dis surtout que tu n'es pas du matin, ronchonna Malfoy d'un air réticent mais convaincu. A demain Pansy, Granger.

* * *

Après une absence aussi longue, j'ai bien conscience que ce chapitre est assez court, mais pour être franche, ça a toujours été mon plus gros problème, couper mes chapitres.

A dans quinze jours,

 **TOUPIE.**


	5. Poule de luxe

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, je suis en retard.

Donc sans plus attendre, voilà le chapitre.

 **/!\ Je la re-upload, j'ai eu un problème de mise en page il me semble. Désolée.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - La poule de luxe.**

Quand elles arrivèrent chez Pansy, Hermione remarqua que les cartons avaient disparu, autrement dit, Dumbo s'en était chargée.

\- Je te propose qu'on aille manger et après je te fais visiter.

\- D'accord.

Pansy lui fit passer plusieurs portes puis elles arrivèrent dans une petite salle à manger, ce qui contrastait avec les autres qu'elle avait vu en passant. La table était déjà mise et elles furent à peine installées que les assiettes se remplirent.

\- Alors cet entraînement, tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais, j'avoue que j'ai peur de faire capoter le plan. Je ne savais pas qu'il en fallait autant pour un simple bal.

\- Tu ne le fera pas capoter. Draco est très dur c'est vrai, mais il a l'habitude d'en attendre beaucoup des gens. Crois-moi, tu seras prête pour le bal. Puis personnellement, je trouve que pour une personne qui ne connaît rien des Sang-Purs, tu te débrouilles déjà très bien. Heureusement, tu es quelqu'un de très polie, ça fait ça de moins à t'apprendre.

\- En tout cas, petite, je lisais des histoires moldus sur des princesses et maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'être une princesse ce n'est rien à côté d'être une Sang-Pur.

Après avoir mangé, Pansy fit donc visiter son manoir à Hermione comme prévu. Elles s'arrêtèrent au bout d'une bonne trentaine de minutes devant une porte. Une chose était sûre, Hermione prendrait plusieurs jours avant de se repérer dans cet endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? Demanda Hermione.

\- C'est ta chambre. Dumbo a déjà rangé toutes tes affaires et je lui ai demandé de ne pas toucher à tes affaires concernant le Ministère du coup ces cartons là sont sur le bureau. Je vais te laisser, bonne nuit et n'oublie pas d'être prête pour dix heures.

\- Promis, bonne nuit.

Quand Hermione ouvrit la porte, elle n'en revint pas. Sa chambre était immense, elle avait une salle de bain privée ainsi que son propre dressing. Elle avait aussi une petite bibliothèque avec un coin détente, puis son bureau et son lit. Elle regretta même presque d'être là seulement provisoirement. Elle passa la majeure partie de sa soirée sur ses dossiers du Ministère puis exténuée s'endormit.

 **oOo**

Le lendemain matin, elle se prépara assez vite, mais fut tout de même fière du résultat. Il fallait absolument qu'elle passe au Ministère, d'après ses constatations d'hier, il lui manquait des dossiers. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que ses cheveux étaient encore très beaux, décidément ce coiffeur faisait réellement des miracles.

Après s'être perdue plusieurs fois, elle réussit à retrouver la petite salle à manger d'hier et Pansy y était ainsi que Draco et Blaise.

\- Tu es en retard, dit Draco agacé.

\- Draco t'abuses, il est même pas dix heures et quart, intervint Pansy.

\- Est-ce que l'on pourrait commencer l'entraînement plus tard ? Demanda Hermione. J'ai oublié des dossiers très importants et ça m'embête.

\- Tu fais chier Granger. Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à donner tout ce que tu as pendant l'entraînement.

\- Promis.

\- Je t'accompagne et surtout ne prends pas tout ton temps, dit Draco.

Une fois arrivés au Ministère, ils prirent les dossiers et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, ils tombèrent sur Hudson et Ron en train de se bécoter. Malgré elle, Hermione sentit son cœur se briser en les voyant. Cette journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer.

\- Her … Hermione, c'est bien toi ? Demanda Weasley après avoir retiré sa langue de la bouche de sa copine.

\- Contente de voir que toutes ces années d'amitiés n'ont pas servi à rien et que tu sais me reconnaître même si vu ton hésitation il en aurait peut-être fallu plus, dit-elle d'un ton froid qui cachait sa tristesse.

\- Molly voudrait que tu viennes au Terrier pour manger samedi soir, dit Ron décontenancé par son ton.

\- Impossible. Déjà parce qu'il est hors de question que je te vois, encore moins un week-end, mais aussi parce que j'ai une soirée avec des amis.

\- Pourtant Harry et Ginny seront là …

\- Il faut croire que mon cercle d'ami ne se limite pas qu'à eux, dit-elle en regardant Draco pour la première fois en souriant.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que vous êtes amis tout de même, dit Ron encore plus décontenancé.

\- Crois-moi, je préfère être amie avec tous les Draco de la terre que de l'être avec toi, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Emmène ta poule de luxe samedi, Ginny va l'aadooorer je suis sûre.

Puis enfin, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent libérant Hermione et Draco. Elle était persuadée que Mia allait lui répliquer quelque chose, elle qui avait fait un silence de mort tout le long, cependant les portes se refermèrent et elle ne put pas entendre. Enfin, elle respira, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. En plus de sa relation amoureuse, aujourd'hui c'était une amitié qui s'était définitivement brisée.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Draco visiblement pas aveugle. Vraiment, c'était génial ce que tu as fait, je ne sais pas si tu as vu leur têtes et puis quand tu as qualifié Hudson de poule de luxe, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te sauter dessus.

\- Je vais bien, mentit Hermione. Même si les paroles de Draco l'avaient réconfortée, les voir ensemble c'était dur.

 **oOo**

\- Aujourd'hui, on va t'apprendre les bonnes manières pour la sortie de ce soir.

\- Je te demande pardon, dit Hermione outrée. Je pense avoir été éduquée correctement et ne pas avoir besoin que l'on m'apprenne ça.

\- Les Sang-Purs ont leurs règles et tu n'y échapperas pas.

S'ensuivit un entraînement acharné. Elle avait certes des bonnes manières, cependant il fallait qu'elle apprenne des règles stupides par cœur, par exemple dans quel verre boire ou que commander dans un restaurant. Ce qui était totalement idiot, si elle allait dans un restaurant, c'était pour avoir l'embarra du choix quand même.

\- Bien il est dix-sept heures. On vient vous chercher pour dix-neuf heures les filles, dit Draco qui transplana directement après.

\- C'était bien, dit Blaise. Tu as bossé toute la journée et même si tu en as bavé, ce soir tu vas assurer.

\- Merci.

Hermione était contente qu'il lui dise que c'était bien. Elle avait l'impression de s'être surpassée sans pour autant répondre aux attentes de Draco. Alors, même si Pansy l'encourageait souvent, elle était contente de savoir ce que pensait Blaise, car il n'était pas tout doux pendant les entraînements.

\- Alors, dit Pansy en ouvrant le dressing d'Hermione. Ce soir c'est un restaurant assez chic, cependant il y a mieux. Je te conseille donc de ne pas mettre une robe ça ferait snob.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'une Sang-Pur mettrait du coup ?

\- Je crois que tu l'as compris, c'est plus compliqué que ça, dit Pansy en riant. Je te propose de mettre ce jean bleu clair avec ce chemisier florale. En plus, ça ira avec tes nues-pieds marrons. Laisse tes cheveux bouclés détachés pour l'occasion. D'ailleurs en te douchant, je te conseille de les laver, même s'ils sont propres, il faut toujours les laver avant une sortie.

\- Hermione fit donc tout ce que Pansy lui dit, en rajoutant sa touche personnelle à la tenue, le collier que sa mère lui avait offert pour ses dix-huit ans.

\- Tu es très jolie, dit Pansy en la voyant. D'ailleurs, ce collier est très beau.

\- Merci, c'est un cadeau. Toi aussi tu es jolie, dit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Les garçons arrivent bientôt ?

\- Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Je sais que tu stresses un peu, mais si tu te remémores toutes les règles, il n'y a aucune raison que ça aille mal.

\- C'est ça le problème, il y a trop de règles.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Puis si tu fais quelque chose de travers, on sera là pour rattraper la situation.

Une fois que les garçons arrivèrent, ils transplanèrent au restaurant.

 **oOo**

Le repas se déroulait très bien et ils étaient en train de manger leur dessert quand un imprévu arriva. Cet imprévu se nommait Hudson et Weasley. Hudson était habillée d'une robe aussi courte que moulante rouge vif et avait des talons qui étaient tout simplement vertigineux. Alors en passant, Blaise ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

\- Weasley trompe déjà Hudson en se montrant avec une nouvelle poule de luxe, décidément on aura tout vu.

\- Sache, que non Ron-chéri ne me trompe pas, dit Hudson en fonçant sur eux. En effet, il ne trompe que des personnes pitoyables, exactement comme toi Sang-de-Bourbe, dit-elle en fixant Hermione. Non seulement ton sang n'a aucune valeur mais tu es tellement désespérée que tu te tournes vers des Serpentards. Draco, je savais que tes amis étaient pitoyables mais ...

\- Hudson, je te conseille de déguerpir d'ici très vite, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse regretter ce que tu viens de dire, lança Draco d'un ton si froid qu'il aurait pu arrêter le réchauffement climatique.

\- Je disais, donc avant que tu ne m'interrompes, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, te montrer en public avec elle, tu as quand même une image à tenir. C'est un nuisible, elle ne mérite en rien ton attention.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas énerver la lionne, dit Blaise tout sourire.

\- Et que va-t-elle me faire ? Si je ne me trompe pas, les magazines la considèrent seulement comme de la boue, de la boue cocue qui plus est. De toute façon le jour où j'aurais peur d'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe …

\- Hudson, interrompit Hermione, je suis réellement navrée que ta vie avec Ronald soit tellement ennuyante que tu te sentes obligée de nous parler. Puis faire un scandale dans un restaurant t'arrangerait, sauf que moi contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ces scandales piteux pour faire la une des journaux. Tu essaies peut-être d'attirer l'attention, cependant quand l'on te voit tu n'attises que la pitié. D'ailleurs je te conseille d'aller voir un psychiatre, ce manque constant d'affection qui te force à vouloir l'attention de tout le monde vient-il de l'absence d'amour de tes parents ? Je ne sais pas mais il faudrait creuser. Tant qu'on y est, j'ai bien compris, je te dégoûte, du coup j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas de passer après moi.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Ha, tu crois, dit Hermione en riant. Je travaille au Ministère, je suis une héroïne de guerre, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et j'ai même été nommée sorcière la plus intelligente de ma génération. Crois-moi, le jour où tu arriveras à me tuer, Voldemort reviendra des morts. Maintenant hors de ma vue, si tu ne veux pas que je te montre ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe sait faire.

Hudson voulu répliquer, cependant, le gérant la vira du restaurant avec Weasley. En effet, tout allait bien avant leur arrivée et il n'aurait jamais viré Draco Malfoy.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te chercher Hermione, dit Blaise en riant.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il vous plaît ? Je suis désolée, j'ai tout gâché. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui répondre.

\- Mais non voyons, tu n'as rien gâché, tu as juste montré que tu étais Hermione Granger et que tu ne te laissais pas marcher sur les pieds. C'est vrai qu'une première sortie aurait été mieux en discrétion, mais ce n'est pas grave, dit Pansy.

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, elle laissa les trois amis de longue date et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à ses dossiers, quand elle repensait à la journée, les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

 **oOo**

Quand Hermione descendit le lendemain matin, elle entendit qu'il y avait de l'agitation dans la salle à manger. Elle espéra ne pas être à nouveau en retard, parce qu'avec la scène d'hier matin, Draco avait été exécrable avec elle toute la journée. Cependant, dès qu'elle rentra, il y eut un silence d'or, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. C'était un portrait assez bizarre, Pansy était au milieu des deux garçons et elle avait l'air assez triste mais aussi très énervée et elle était entourée des deux garçons qui étaient tout simplement fou de rage. Enfin Blaise était calme mais il semblait énervé de l'état de Pansy, c'était réellement étrange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Hermione ayant peur de la réponse.

\- Regarde le Sorcière Hebdo, dit Blaise calmement.

Quand elle le vu elle comprit, mais en le lisant ça lui fit réellement mal au cœur, si le Sorcière Hebdo s'en était pris à eux, c'était de sa faute à cause d'hier soir dans le restaurant.

 _« Un regroupement de désespérés. En effet, si vous vous trouviez au restaurant L'oiseau de l'Hiver hier soir, c'est que vous avez pu constater. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson se trouvaient en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, ce qui est des plus étranges quand on connaît leur haine réciproque. Alors chers lecteurs, vous devez vous demander pourquoi ?Moi, Rita Skeeter ait la réponse. Vue les épisodes précédent, il semble logique que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger se voient, après tout entre trompés ils doivent se comprendre. Puis évidemment tout le monde connaît le fait que Pansy Parkinson s'est fait lâchée par Théodore Nott pour des femmes plus jeunes, belles et à Blaise Zabini, c'est un célibataire convaincu. Je pense qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion donc de désespérés d'amour._

 _Le plus étonnant est la réaction d'Hermione Granger._

 _Notre couple phare du moment voulait dîner dans ce restaurant hier soir, mais quand Hermione Granger les a vus, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur notre chère Mia Hudson, la menaçant et l'insultant. En voilà donc encore une qui ne supporte pas la tromperie, qui peut la blâmer ?Cela ne doit pas être facile de voir son ex dans les bras d'une femme aussi extraordinaire et magnifique que Mia. »_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à Rita Skeeter lors de sa quatrième année au collège Poudlard, mais là c'était trop.

\- Écoute Granger, je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire ou si tu veux faire quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui pas d'entraînements. Je suis Draco Malfoy, je ne peux pas laisser la presse parler comme ça de moi, encore moins de Pansy et Blaise.

\- Tu sais moi ce qu'elle a dit ça ne me dérange pas, ça attirera sûrement pleins de femmes et tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas fait pour me poser, dit Blaise souriant.

\- La ferme Zabini.

\- Malfoy, je comprends mais tu veux faire quoi ? Je crois bien qu'il n'y a rien à faire.

\- Virer Rita Skeeter ? Torturer Hudson ? Faire les deux en même temps ? Il y a tellement de choses à faire.

\- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire qui ne nous emmèneras pas à Azkaban ? A part publier un démenti, pas grand chose.

\- Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Je vais passer pour un lâche si je fais ça.

\- Je connais personnellement le directeur de Sorcière Hebdo, laisse-moi la matinée et je te promet qu'il y aura un arrêt des publications avec un démenti écrit de ma propre main. Je ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- Bien.

Une fois que tout fut réglé avec le directeur, elle passa par son département et quand elle vit la personne qui parlait à sa secrétaire elle voulut faire demi-tour. Mais la personne l'avait vu.

Ginny Weasley arrivait vers elle et elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Personnellement, j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je suis désolée s'il contient plus de fautes que d'habitude, mais je l'ai écris sur un autre ordinateur que l'ordinateur qui ne bénéficiait pas de Word.

Alors, voici la question que tout le monde (=moi) se pose : Hermione va-t-elle mentir ou dire la vérité à Ginny ? La réponse au prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de poster un peu plus vite.

Je suis désolée si dans ce chapitre vous avez l'impression que Draco se laisse faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Maintenant j'aimerai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont encouragés pour la suite de mon écriture. J'ai eu beaucoup plus de retour que d'habitude et ça m'a réellement touchée.

Merci à **Aliciaa18** , **Earwen de Sirfalas** et **lol12345**.

 **MBinipuce** : Tes reviews m'ont réellement fait plaisir. J'espère que tu as fait attention au fait que j'ai rajouté plus de dialogues et j'espère surtout que ça a marché. j'ai essayé de mettre comme des transitions pour que ça fasse moins lourd, alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses. J'hésite à demander l'aide d'un BêtaLecteur pour les fautes, mais malheureusement mes moments pour écrire sont un peu aléatoire alors je pense que je ne peux pas parce que si je lui envoie mon texte le lundi vers deux heures du matin c'est pas super bien aha. C'est vrai que Ron avait un caractère un peu trop affirmé c'est pour ça qu'au restaurant je l'ai un peu effacé, comme ça on voit que c'est Mia qui domine. Le problème maintenant c'est Draco aha. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton avis.

 **TOUPIE.**


	6. Tourments en tout genre

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre 6 de mon histoire.

Oui, je sais je suis en retard, mais je m'améliore tout de même question délai aha.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - Tourments en tout genre.**

\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Ginny de but en blanc en montrant à Hermione le Sorcière Hebdo. J'ai essayé d'aller chez toi, j'ai vu que tu avais déjà déménagé, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne donnes plus aucunes nouvelles du jour au lendemain et ce matin je me lève et je vois ça. Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?

\- Calme-toi Ginny. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille discuter dans mon bureau ? Je peux tout t'expliquer, dit-elle une fois qu'elles furent dans son bureau.

\- J'espère bien. Surtout que j'ai vu Ronald et il avait l'air furieux. Je ne fais pas confiance à ce qu'écrit Rita Skeeter et tu le sais très bien, donc dis-moi qu'il y a une explication logique à tout ça.

Depuis qu'elle avait signé le marché, Hermione n'avait pas eu énormément de temps pour elle et pendant ce peu de temps, elle n'avait jamais pensé aux réactions d'Harry et de Ginny. Elle savait très bien que Ginny la soutiendrait peu importe ses choix, sauf qu'elle serait peut-être trop tentée d'en parler à Harry qui en parlerait à Ronald par la même occasion.

\- J'étais sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain de ma rupture et j'ai croisé Blaise qui avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Je l'ai donc aidé et pour me remercier il m'a payé un café. Pour être franche, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rigolé comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry et toi. On s'est donc revu et quand on s'est revu il y avait Draco, tu me connais j'étais méfiante, baguette à la main. Mais il a réellement changé. Sincèrement, j'ai passé de bons moments avec eux, ils me font oublier que Ronald m'a trompé et enfin quitté.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ? Tu n'es pas sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ? Tu veux qu'on fasse un test ?

\- Ginny arrête. Je tiens réellement à eux.

\- Tu as oublié toutes ces années où au détour d'un couloir Malfoy t'insultait de Sang-de-Bourbe et t'humiliait sous les rires de Parkinson et de Zabini ?

\- Le fait est Ginny, qu'avec eux, je savais à quoi m'attendre et au moins ils sont sincères comparés à ton frère. Alors oui, je suis devenue proche de Serpentards et même amis, mais on est plus au collège. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que mon idiot de frère t'a trahi que tu dois aller vers eux, Harry et moi on est là pour toi, dit-elle sans s'avouer vaincue. D'ailleurs tu habites où maintenant ?

\- Excuse-moi Ginny, je sais très bien que vous êtes là, puis vous resterez mes meilleurs amis, mais je sais ce que je fais, crois-moi, je ne suis pas en danger avec eux. Je vis chez Pansy, d'ailleurs elle m'attend. Si tu veux, on mange ensemble dimanche.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione, vraiment. Je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien que le dimanche, je mange au Terrier. Mais tu peux venir, maman sera heureuse de te voir.

\- Si ton frère est là, je pense que ce ne sera malheureusement pas possible, une prochaine fois. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou.

\- Pourquoi pas mercredi prochain ?

\- Je ne peux pas mercredi prochain désolée.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny intriguée.

\- Je dois y aller Ginny, n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou.

Puis Hermione partit pour éviter de devoir faire face aux questions de Ginny. Hermione détestait mentir à Ginny, mais elle savait que c'était mieux comme ça. Moins de personnes étaient au courant, plus le plan avait une chance de fonctionner.

 **oOo**

\- Voilà, l'édition d'aujourd'hui est annulée et un démenti vient d'être envoyé à tous ceux qui ont reçu le Sorcière Hebdo. De plus, demain mon démenti se trouvera dans le Sorcière Hebdo bien évidemment mais dans les autres journaux comme La Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Bien, ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui se fera avec Pansy et Blaise, dit Draco.

\- De rien Malfoy, je t'en prie ce n'est rien, dit Hermione contrariée de ne pas avoir été remerciée.

\- Tant mieux, c'est réglé alors, je dois y aller.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Granger.

Draco venait de transplaner, direction le Ministère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette peste de Skeeter s'en tirer comme ça. Sorcière Hebdo tenait bien trop à ses potins pour la virer alors il allait s'en charger lui-même.

Le lendemain en se réveillant, il fut heureux de lire le titre de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 _« **Rita Skeeter sous surveillance.** (suite page 2-3)_

 _La célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter travaillant pour Sorcière Hebdo a été mise dans la soirée d'hier en examen pour usage abusif de la magie. Elle a été relâché ce matin, cependant, elle est mise sous surveillance en attendant le procès._

 _En effet, hier dans la journée, un témoin est venu au Ministère avec certaines informations. D'après ce témoin, Rita Skeeter est un Animagus non-déclaré. Le témoin a été en mesure de fournir des preuves qui ont valu à la journaliste une nuit en prison._

 _Son poste à Sorcière Hebdo est donc remis en cause. En effet, même si Sorcière Hebdo envisage déjà très sérieusement de virer madame Skeeter, le procès définira si oui ou non elle a encore un avenir dans le journalisme ainsi que la caution qu'elle devra payer. Cependant, elle n'encourt pas de risque de prison. »_

Draco arrêta sa lecture, il avait lu ce qu'il voulait lire. Après une longue douche, Draco s'habilla pour aller chez Pansy en réveillant au préalable Blaise qui sinon dormirait toute la journée.

Quand il arriva chez Pansy pour le déjeuner, il fut heureux de constater que Granger n'était pas encore là. Elle avait dit qu'elle s'en occupait et bien évidemment il lui avait désobéi. Bien que ça lui était égal de l'avoir à dos, l'entendre crier encore et encore en se plaignant était quelque chose qu'il aimerait éviter autant de temps qu'il le pourrait.

Tandis qu'il discutait avec Pansy, il fut surpris de la voir arrivée de bonne humeur, à tous les coups elle n'avait pas encore lu la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Malfoy, j'avais dit que je m'en occupais c'est vrai, dit-elle en se servant du thé, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Skeeter, alors tu es pardonné va.

 **oOo**

Samedi arriva bien trop vite aux yeux d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle s'était bien entendue avec Will, elle appréhendait beaucoup cette soirée. Elle allait devoir faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, évidemment ils avaient bien meilleure allure depuis qu'elle avait été chez Will, mais il fallait que ses cheveux soient réellement resplendissant ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait devoir leur accorder beaucoup trop de temps. De plus, elle était exténuée, ce n'était que le début de l'entraînement et pourtant elle n'en pouvait plus, surtout que pour compenser elle devait travailler jusque très tard la nuit sur ses dossiers.

Après s'être lissée les cheveux puis s'être fait une tresse qui part du bas pour finir en chignon, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Après tout, c'était une soirée entre amis à ce qu'elle avait compris, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'elle soit habillée d'une certaine manière.

Après avoir beaucoup hésité, elle se décida pour mettre un pantalon tailleur gris avec un maillot à bretelle blanc cassé et un blazer assorti au pantalon, à ça elle rajouta des talons et quelques bijoux.

\- Granger, j'espère que t'es prête, dit Malfoy en tapant à sa porte.

\- Oui oui, je cherche simplement mon sac.

\- Dépêche-toi.

Quand elle le trouva enfin, elle sortit et ils transplanèrent devant chez Will.

Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'habitait pas dans un manoir, c'était tout de même une villa, mais pour un Sang-Pur, elle s'attendait à quelque chose de plus typique même si la villa était réellement magnifique.

La femme qui les accueillit et qu'Hermione présuma comme étant la femme de Will était tout simplement éblouissante. C'était une beauté assez étrange, une beauté qui charmait au premier regard. Tandis que la femme les débarrassait, Draco lui murmura à l'oreille que la femme était née d'une mère vélane et d'un père sorcier, ce qui expliquait sa beauté.

\- J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Annie la femme de Will et j'imagine que tu es la célèbre Hermione Granger.

\- Effectivement, votre maison est vraiment resplendissante.

Annie les accompagna dehors sur la terrasse où la table était faite et où ils retrouvèrent Will.

\- Draco, Hermione, s'enthousiasma Will.

\- Will, j'ai ramené une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu venant de ma collection personnelle.

\- Il ne fallait pas, merci beaucoup. Tu ne sais pas qui est passé au magasin, dit Will une fois le repas commencé. Mia Hudson. Elle a eu un petit cadeau de la maison, elle n'est pas prête de revenir. En effet, elle est repartie avec une étrange teinture bleue criard. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi humilié de toute sa vie c'était réellement hilarant.

Une fois le repas terminé, Draco raccompagna Hermione chez Pansy puis transplana chez lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'une femme était chez elle. Une femme qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais revoir de sa vie.

 **oOo**

Hermione allait aller se coucher mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de rendre à Draco son écharpe, alors elle utilisa la poudre de cheminée de Pansy pour aller chez Draco. Elle aurait pu transplaner, mais avec le sort de protection autour du manoir, ça aurait été bien plus long.

\- Malfoy, dit-elle alors qu'elle débarquait en pyjama La Belle et la Bête chez lui. J'ai oublié de te rendre ton écharpe. Malfoy, tu pourrais me répondre tout de même ou au moins me regarder.

Elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir l'attention de Draco, ce n'était pas son genre, c'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas amis, mais de là à l'ignorer c'était tout de même assez étrange. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il était comme figé dans ses pensées.

\- Malfoy, ça va ? Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle s'approchait tout doucement de es encore plus blanc que d'habitude, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Dès qu'elle le toucha il sembla se réveiller puisqu'il pointa sa baguette sur Hermione. Il hésita puis sembla la reconnaître et baissa sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Hermione de plus en plus inquiète.

\- Lâche-moi, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Mais …

\- Va-t-en je t'ai dit, cria-t-il d'un coup.

Elle comprit que rester ici ne servirait à rien et donc retourna chez Pansy. Mais dès qu'elle la croisa, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passée et même si Pansy la rassurait, elle voyait bien qu'elle avait l'air inquiète pour son ami. Elle comprit que ça ne la regardait pas et même si sa curiosité était piquée et qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire d'aussi tôt, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

Quand elle se réveilla et qu'elle alla dans la salle à manger, elle vue un mot de Pansy.

 _« Je suis chez Draco, aujourd'hui pas d'entraînements, tu n'as qu'à aller voir tes amis. »_

En ce moment, elle aurait vraiment voulu voir Harry qui lui manquait, mais le voir voulait dire voir Ronald et ça elle ne pouvait pas. Elle passa donc sa journée à travailler sur ses dossiers. Quand ce fut l'heure du thé, elle commença à réellement s'inquiéter de l'état de Draco et décida d'aller chez lui même si elle avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue.

Une fois arrivée elle comprit qu'il se tramait réellement quelque chose de bizarre, en effet, elle entendait la voix de Daphnée Greengrass alors qu'elle était sensée être en Irlande à cette heure là. Elle allait rentrer dans le salon où les voix se faisaient entendre quand un elfe lui barra la route.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à rentrer dans cette pièce.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui adressant son plus grand sourire compatissant de sa condition, pourriez-vous me conduire à Pansy ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle va me refuser l'entrée à cet endroit.

\- C'est un ordre d'elle-même. Quiny n'a pas l'autorisation de laisser rentrer Hermione Granger.

Elle allait rétorquer que c'était tout simplement stupide, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy qui en la voyant afficha tout de suite un sourire qui n'avait rien de sincère.

\- Hermione, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Je venais voir comment allait Malfoy, après hier, je suis inquiète pour lui.

\- Il va très bien ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as pas vu tes amis ?

\- Non je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

\- D'accord, je suis désolée de changer les plans, mais l'entraînement va être annulé jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Après tout, on t'a beaucoup fait travailler ces derniers temps tu mérites une pause.

\- Arrête de me mentir Pansy, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je ne peux pas, je rentre ce soir, s'il te plaît rentre au manoir.

Puis avant même qu'Hermione n'essaye de lui répondre, Pansy lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Elle en avait marre d'être ignorée de la sorte, mais il fallait se donner une raison, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il se passait.

Elle passa lundi et mardi à voir Harry et Ginny qui étaient très heureux de la voir même s'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser des questions sur ses nouveaux amis. Bien évidemment, elle eut le droit à un grand sermon de la part d'Harry mais comprenant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, il décida de la laisser tranquille avec ça et Ginny finit par faire pareille. Hermione se rendit compte que même si elle s'entendait bien avec les Serpentards, ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient manqué.

 **oOo**

Hermione venait de se réveiller. Il était mercredi et toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco ou encore de la reprise des entraînements. Elle en avait marre d'être ignorée de la sorte. Alors après avoir déjeuné et s'être préparée, elle alla chez Draco, bien décidé à trouver des réponses. Encore une fois elle fut accueillit par Quiny qui lui demanda aimablement de s'en aller mais elle ne l'écouta pas et rentra dans un des salons. Comme prévu elle trouva Pansy, Blaise, Draco et même Daphnée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Pansy une nouvelle fois.

\- Je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, dit Blaise en souriant.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre. Tout d'abord, je trouve un Malfoy totalement immobile qui donne l'impression d'avoir vu un mort, ensuite vous arrêtez mes entraînements et enfin vous m'isolez. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe et tout de suite.

\- Tu avais raison Blaise, elle a un tempérament de lionne, dit Daphnée.

\- Malfoy, surtout ne réponds pas.

\- Il ne nous parle pas déjà à nous, alors bonne chance pour le faire parler, dit Blaise toujours souriant.

\- Sortez et on verra bien s'il parle ou non.

\- Tu sais que c'est interdit par le Ministère de faire usage de magie noire ?

\- Très drôle Blaise. En quatre jours il ne vous a pas parlé, alors laissez-moi et vous verrez le résultat.

\- Pourquoi il te parlerait à toi au juste ? Demanda Pansy qui avait l'air offensée. Après tout, nous sommes ses meilleurs amis.

\- Justement.

Une fois qu'ils furent parti, Hermione ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

\- Bien, commença-t-elle plus déterminée que jamais. Tes amis n'ont pas l'air décidé à me dire ce qu'il se passe, alors tu as cinq secondes pour me le dire toi.

\- Oh, je vois, tu veux jouer à ça ? Je suis très déçue de toi tu sais, continua Hermione face à son mutisme. Je pensais que tu n'étais plus le lâche d'autrefois à Poudlard, mais à ce que je vois, je me trompe. Un événement se passe dans ta vie et ça y est, tu deviens muet. C'est très décevant, je savais que les Serpentards n'avaient pas de courage dans le sang, mais je ne savais pas que tu aimais perdre. Parce que là c'est ce que tu fais, tu nous fais perdre du temps dans cette vengeance, si tu agis comme ça, autant aller directement voir Mia et lui dire que tu es désolé qu'elle soit sortie avec un homme aussi minable que toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Ferme-là.

\- C'est facile de dire ça Malfoy, mais j'en ai ma claque. Alors non, je ne vais pas me taire tant que tu ne m'auras pas parlé. Que s'est-il passé ? Ton couturier t'as donné une chemise lavande alors que tu en avais demandé une bleue lavande ? Il faut t'en remettre, t'es un grand garçon maintenant, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Granger.

\- C'est normal, tout le monde évite le sujet, ils en font tous une affaire d'état, alors vas-y éclaire-moi.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Tu es décevant.

\- Miss Je-Sais-Tout veut tout savoir comme d'habitude. Tu veux vraiment savoir, t'es sûre de toi Granger ? Demanda Draco d'un ton tellement glacial qu'Hermione recula légèrement.

\- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là, répondit-elle sans pour autant se décourager.

\- Samedi soir quand je suis rentré j'ai eu de la visite. Avant de sortir avec Mia je sortais avec quelqu'un. Je l'ai aimé et pour que je te dise ça c'est que mon amour était sincère. On devait même se marier, dans la plus grand discrétion, elle n'aimait pas être sous les feux des projecteurs. Le jour du mariage, elle est venue, en retard. Pour m'annoncer « Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, comment pourrais-t-on aimer un Malfoy ? Je suis en réalité en couple depuis maintenant cinq ans et oui je vais me marier, mais avec mon chéri, celui que j'aime ». Sur le coup je ne comprenais pas, dit-il très vite en commençant à s'énerver au fur à mesure qu'il repensait à ce moment. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je n'arrive pas à oublier ses mots.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ça ? Demanda Hermione qui commençait à voir la rage monter en Draco.

\- Je ne l'ai su que deux mois plus tard. Elle est revenue et elle m'a tout expliqué. La personne que j'avais en face de moi n'était pas la personne que j'avais appris à aimer. Elle était un être dénué de sentiment mais elle ressentait tout de même une grande haine envers moi. J'ai su que les parents de son copain, quand Draco prononça ce mot elle vit qu'il serrait les dents et que ses yeux devenaient d'un gris très étrange, étaient mort mais surtout qu'ils avaient été tué par ma chère tatie Bellatrix.

Quand Draco cracha ce mot, Hermione devint tout de suite toute livide. Bellatrix était le fruit de tous ses cauchemars depuis le jour où elle l'avait mutilé. Elle regarda son bras rêveuse mais se reprit en main pour écouter la suite de l'histoire.

\- Étant donné que mes parents sont morts et Bellatrix aussi, elle a décidé de se venger sur moi. Depuis, elle revient régulièrement me torturer. Je lui ai TOUT donné, alors que j'ai réussi à l'aimer elle, moi un Malfoy, elle n'a même pas réussi à ressentir ne serait-ce de la compassion pour moi. Bellatrix a tué tellement de gens, dont la plupart où elle ne connaissait pas leur prénom, c'était un monstre et même si je suis un Malfoy je n'ai JAMAIS tué quelqu'un.

Sans même prévenir, Draco se leva et jeta d'un coup tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il avait la rage.

\- Malfoy calme-toi.

Il ne l'écoutait pas, elle s'égosillait à lui dire que ça irait, qu'il s'en remettrait parce que l'on s'en remet toujours, mais il continuait à tout ravager dans le salon. Alors, elle le prit dans ses bras en lui coinçant les bras. La surprise de son geste eut au moins l'efficacité de stopper ses gestes. Puis sans prévenir il s'effondra dans le canapé et se mit à pleurer. Draco Malfoy qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, qui avait toujours un masque de marbre venait de craquer devant Hermione, son ancienne ennemie. Elle se sentait démunie. Elle savait ce que c'était la trahison et l'abandon, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre sa situation, il avait dût enduré de grandes épreuves et aujourd'hui il craquait.

Alors sans prévenir, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa les cheveux, cela avait toujours eu le don de calmer Harry quand il pleurait.

Draco aurait bien retiré sa main, mais il n'en avait même plus la force. Alors Hermione se mit à lui parler, et peu à peu il se calma et s'endormit.

Quand Draco se réveilla et qu'il se remémora ce qu'il c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, il se sentit réellement idiot. Il était un Malfoy, rien ne devait l'atteindre ou en tout cas pas en présence d'une personne. Il se détestait, maintenant, il était vulnérable. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui le trahissait était ses yeux, couleur métal.

\- Malfoy, t'es réveillé ? Lui dit Hermione alors que la réponse semblait évidente.

\- A ton avis Granger.

\- Bien, prépare-toi, tu as trente minutes. On sort.

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Écoute, c'est clairement mort pour le restaurant de ce soir, alors en échange, on va juste se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse tout les deux pour semer des soupçons. C'est clair ?

\- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Tu oublies un peu trop que je suis un Malfoy.

\- Et toi ? Où sont donc tes ambitions ? Ce n'est pas un des principales attraits des Serpentards ? Le marché avant nos vies respectives, c'était convenu depuis le départ et je pensais que tu tenais tes promesses.

\- Tu es égoïste Granger, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton foutu marché.

\- Oh mais attends, je viens de réaliser quelque chose, dit Hermione comme si elle avait eu une illumination.

\- Je t'en prie, fais-en moi part.

\- On a enfin un point commun, l'égoïsme. Plus que vingt-cinq minutes Malfoy.

\- Les Gryffondors et leur détermination … Je te déteste Granger, sache-le. T'as intérêt à savoir ce que l'on va faire dans vingt-cinq minutes, sinon je ne sors pas.

Quand Draco fut de retour dans le salon où il avait lâche Hermione, il comprit qu'elle ne rigolait pas. En effet, elle s'était changée, avait attaché ses cheveux en chignons relâché d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles et elle s'était très légèrement maquillée.

\- Il est presque seize heures, on va aller dans un salon de thé et après on verra. Il faut qu'on agisse comme si nous étions réellement proches.

\- Je vois que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout a réellement pensé à ce que l'on allait faire. Boire du thé, génial.

\- Tu as une meilleure idée Monsieur-Je-Ne-Suis-Satisfait-Que-Quand-L'idée-Vient-De-Moi ?

\- Eh bien, effectivement, nous irons boire un thé si tu veux, mais après nous irons aussi dans la fête foraine qui vient d'ouvrir, tu sais, celle de George Weasley. Puis on avisera.

\- Comme tu veux.

Au début, ils étaient assez gênés de devoir apparaître comme proche, mais au fur à mesure de l'après-midi, ils finirent par réellement s'amuser et Draco reprenait des couleurs, tout du moins, il redevenait aussi pâle qu'à son habitude. Ils s'amusèrent comme des amis de longue date, surtout quand Hermione eut l'audace de lui mettre une boule choco sur le nez, ce qui s'ensuivit par une longue bataille poursuite à coup de jets d'eau et de glaces. A la fin de la journée ils étaient tout les deux épuisés.

Quand Hermione rentra, elle repensa à la femme dont Draco lui avait parlé et alors que ses pensées allaient tout naturellement vers Ronald, elle finit par repenser à son après-midi avec Draco et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, sans même savoir qu'il se passait la même chose du côté de son nouvel ami.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme vous pouvez le voir, pour compenser mon retard, mon chapitre est plus grand que ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire. Beaucoup de choses se déroulent dans ce chapitre, alors si vous ne comprenez pas tout, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé réécrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai du changé des tas et des tas de choses (ce qui me donne déjà un bout de mon prochain chapitre aha). N'hésitez pas à me dire quel a été votre moment préféré.

J'ai beaucoup hésité sur si oui ou non elle devait dire la vérité à Ginny sachant que dans la première version elle lui disait, mais finalement, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle ne sache pas la vérité. Désolée pour toutes les personnes qui avaient parié sur la loyauté de notre Gryffondor préférée, tout le monde a ses secrets.

Merci à **MBinipuce** , **lol12345** , **Rayan du Griffoul** , **Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel**.

 **Earwen de Sirfalas** : Pour commencer, merci beaucoup. Tout le monde attend ce moment, comment Hermione va-t-elle se débrouiller au bal aha, mais encore un peu de patiente, c'est sûrement le chapitre le plus important de mon histoire alors bon. Pas de séjour en bocal, mais une nuit à Azkaban pour cette vermine. J'espère ne pas t'avoir déçue, mais non, Hermione a menti, c'est ça de côtoyer des Serpentards jour et nuit, mwuahaha. Vive le dramione avant tout voyons !

 **Aliciaa18** : On verra bien si leur histoire va durer, je suis la seule qui le sait. ;) Je crois que vous m'avez influencé, tout le monde voulait qu'elle lui dise en tant que bonne Gryffondor, mais je trouve que ce côté "menteuse" lui va assez bien pour dire vrai, alors je ne regrette pas mon choix. Un Serpentard ne fait jamais ce qu'on lui dit de faire et est loyal seulement envers ses amis et sa famille, donc il n'a rien écouté de ce que lui disait Hermione aha. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

 **TOUPIE.**


	7. Complications

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne sais pas si des gens lisent encore cette histoire, étant donné, que je reviens ... un an plus tard. Mais ce confinement me donne tout le temps d'écrire alors je vais peut-être enfin finir cette fanfiction ! Heureuse si vous êtes toujours là ou si vous arrivez en cours de route. (;

Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mon blabla, place à l'histoire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - Complications.**

\- Draco, tu vas bien ? demanda doucement Pansy en voyant que Draco était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

\- Evidemment, dit-il de son célèbre ton froid. J'espère que Granger est prête pour le restaurant de ce soir étant donné que nous n'y sommes pas allés hier soir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse tout foirer.

\- On pensait que ce serait annulé.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda Draco avec un ton de défi.

\- Sûrement à cause de ces derniers jours ? dit Pansy le ton montant. Même si tu as l'air d'aller mieux et que je ne comprends pas comment elle a réussi à te faire changer d'avis alors que nous non, je ne veux pas que tu en fasses trop. C'est tout, dit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

\- Le bal est la semaine prochaine. Il nous reste exactement huit jours avant le bal, on sait très bien toi et moi qu'elle ne sera pas prête à temps. Alors si en plus je lui laisse des jours off … Tu veux que ce bal soit un fiasco ?

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Cependant je pense à ton bien avant tout c'est tout alors arrête de me parler comme ça.

\- Excuse-moi Pansy, dit Draco qui n'aimait pas s'énerver sur sa meilleure amie. Je veux simplement que tout se passe au mieux.

Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire un bouquin quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

\- Oui ? demanda Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Draco ? D'après Pansy, c'est un nouvel homme. Comme s'il avait oublié ces derniers jours … Merci ! D'ailleurs, il tient à reprendre l'entraînement, je te veux en bas dans quinze minutes … et de préférence doucher, rajouta Blaise en partant avec un petit clin d'œil.

Blaise rejoignit donc Pansy dans la salle à manger en attendant qu'Hermione sois prête.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit Pansy. On est resté avec lui, Daphnée est même rentrée et il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il a fallu qu'elle rentre dans cette salle et en cinq minutes il lui parlait à elle. Pourquoi à elle et pas à nous ?

\- Ne serait-ce pas de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix quand même Pansy ? dit Blaise en rigolant. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il aille mieux.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas jalouse, seulement je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle et pas nous.

\- Tu sais, je pense qu'elle avait raison quand elle nous a fait sortir. Nous sommes ses amis, elle non. Elle a dû juste s'y prendre d'une manière différente. Commençant à la connaître, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle lui ai crié dessus jusqu'à avoir des réponses, dit Blaise en rigolant.

\- C'est vrai tu as sûrement raison.

L'entraînement fut encore plus éprouvant que les fois précédentes. Ils en oublièrent même de manger. Blaise ne lui laissait rien passer et il en fut ainsi jusque quinze heures.

\- Bien, l'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il faut maintenant que tu te prépares pour le restaurant.

\- D'ailleurs, nous allons à quel restaurant ?

\- L'étoile filante.

\- Pardon ? dit Hermione abasourdie. C'est le restaurant le plus chic d'Angleterre, il y a au moins un an d'attente pour une table. Puis les prix sont équivaut à trois mois de mon salaire … Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Tout est plus facile lorsqu'on est un Malfoy, dit tout simplement Blaise. Maintenant, il faut que tu te prépares et tu vas avoir besoin de nous. Bien, pour que tu sois détendue, Pansy t'as préparé un bain, tu vas faire quelques masques pour les cheveux et pareil pour ta peau. Ensuite, tu te laves les cheveux avec les soins de Will pour qu'ils soient d'un très beau bouclage, c'est clair ?

\- Je pense que jusque-là, je vais y arriver, dit Hermione d'un ton très sérieux tout en se moquant intérieurement de l'attitude si sérieuse de Blaise pour une histoire de bain.

\- Bien après tu nous rejoins dans le grand salon.

Une fois qu'Hermione sortit du bain – à contrecœur il faut le dire. Elle descendit dans le grand salon comme Blaise le lui avait demandé. Quand elle arriva, il y avait, en plus de Blaise et Pansy, Daphnée, une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et des tas et des tas de robes qui étaient accompagnées d'un paravent.

\- Bonjour, je suis Kiera, la styliste personnelle de la famille Malfoy. Madame Parkinson m'a appelé pour une urgence et effectivement vu le peu de temps que nous avons, d'ici dix-neuf heures c'est une urgence. Pouvez-vous vous déshabillez pour que j'examine votre morphologie pour vous trouver la robe la plus adaptée ?

\- Il est hors de question que je me déshabille devant vous.

\- Allons Hermione, mets-toi derrière le paravent si tu n'es pas à l'aise devant nous.

\- Mais je ne vais pas me déshabillez devant une inconnue, s'indigna Hermione. Je le redis, c'est hors de question.

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'examine votre morphologie sans cela ? demanda Kiera outrée de se faire qualifier « d'inconnue ».

\- C'est votre travail de trouver.

\- Bien, dit Kiera, enfilez donc cette robe. Elle est assez fine pour que je puisse déterminer votre morphologie exacte mais vous serez vêtue. Je vois, dit Kiera une fois qu'Hermione eut enfilée la robe. Cinquante-neuf kilos pour un bon mètre soixante-douze. Pour la poitrine un petit 85B et vous êtes brune avec des yeux marron chocolat.

Après avoir fait ses analyses à voix haute, ce qui déplût à Hermione d'ailleurs, Kiera tria toutes les robes dans un certain ordre et sortit quatre portants de la pièce.

\- Bien alors va essayer cela dit Kiera en lui donnant une robe pourpre … Ah non, non, non ça ne va pas du tout ! s'exclama Kiera quand Hermione montra la robe, qu'elle, pourtant, trouvait ravissante.

Et cette même scène se reproduit sur huit robes, jusqu'à ce que Hermione sorte de derrière le paravent avec une robe portefeuille bleue nuit en satin.

\- C'est la meilleure de toutes celles que tu as essayé, dit Pansy.

\- Vraiment tu es superbe, affirma Blaise tandis que Daphnée hochait la tête.

\- En effet, cette robe semble faite pour vous. Maintenant, nous devons passer au maquillage et faire vite.

Hermione n'avait jamais été le genre de fille qui se maquillait énormément. Il lui arrivait de se maquiller légèrement pour les fêtes, mais en général elle préférait ne rien mettre sur sa peau.

Alors quand elle vu le résultat, elle fut sous le choc. Elle n'était pas plus belle ou moins belle, mais cela la rendait tout de même différente. Kiera avait bien pris en compte qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude de se maquiller, elle avait donc fait attention à ne pas en faire autant qu'elle pouvait le faire à d'autres de ses clientes.

\- Je vous remercie, dit Hermione, c'est tout simplement magnifique.

\- Ajoutez cela à la note de Draco, comme d'habitude, dit Pansy.

\- Bon, dit Blaise une fois Kiera partit, tes cheveux ont un bouclage magnifique, alors je te propose de les laisser comme ça. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps pour faire autrement. Tu sais quel collier tu vas mettre pour accessoiriser ta robe ?

\- J'ai un collier superbe pour toi ! dit Pansy.

 **oOo**

Quand Hermione vu la façade du restaurant L'étoile filante, elle n'en revint pas. Jamais dans sa vie elle ne s'était imaginée y manger un jour et pourtant elle en avait toujours eu l'envie. Maintenant, elle y était, en compagnie de son ancien meilleur ennemi, Draco Malfoy.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, un serveur vint vers eux et les emmena vers la table la plus éloignée du restaurant, sûrement un choix de Malfoy pensa Hermione. La décoration à l'intérieur était tellement magnifique qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir regarder partout, mais elle savait que c'était un comportement qui ne se faisait pas dans ce genre de restaurant.

\- Content de voir que l'endroit te plaît, dit Draco avec un sourire malicieux en lui présentant la chaise. C'est la première fois que tu viens ? demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Et la dernière, c'est le style de restaurant où ils ne mettent pas le prix des plats, et à voir ton sourire qui s'étend je ne me trompe pas.

\- Je vais mettre une bulle d'insonorisation autour de notre table pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione et Draco passèrent toute leur soirée à jouer à des jeux, se raconter des anecdotes honteuses, enfin ici seulement Hermione, un Malfoy ne faisait jamais rien de honteux voyons ! Peu importe qu'ils soient venu ici pour une histoire de vengeance, là tout de suite ils s'amusaient. Même s'ils n'en avaient pas consciente, leur amitié naissante était bien plus réparatrice à leur cœur brisé que n'importe quelle vengeance.

Cependant, après qu'ils aient fini de manger leur dessert, ils furent étonné de voir qu'un membre du personnel qui ne pouvait être un serveur s'approchait d'eux.

\- Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas. Cependant, nous nous devons de vous prévenir. Il y a un grand nombre de photographe à la sortie du restaurant et ils sont là pour vous. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous proposez une cheminée pour partir. Pour la gêne occasionnée, nous vous offrons le champagne que vous avez commandé dans la soirée.

\- Vous savez combien coûte ce costume ? Sans parler de la robe de mon amie. Il est hors de question que nous sortions comme des mal-aimé par une simple cheminée et risquer de mettre de la poussière sur nos vêtements, dit Draco de son ton glacial. Nous sortirons par la grande porte, peu importe le nombre de photographes.

\- Oh … bien, dit l'homme ne savant plus où se mettre. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas … Bonne continuation …

\- Tu aurais pu l'épargner, dit Hermione d'un ton sévère une fois qu'il fut parti. Le pauvre, il ne savait plus où se mettre, tu as vu comment tu lui as parlé ?

\- Du calme Granger, cet homme en reçoit des biens pire de la part de clients qui se sentent importants pour rien ici. C'est juste pour une image à tenir, ne t'en fais pas, il est payé pour ça.

\- Il est payé pour ça ? Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Il ne mérite pas cela.

\- Non Granger, tu ne comprends pas, il est réellement payé pour annoncer ce qui pourrait mettre les clients dans des mauvais états.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que d'autres lui parlent comme ça que tu dois toi aussi le faire.

\- Peu importe, maintenant c'est fait. Puis tu l'as entendu ? Il y a des photographes dehors, nous allons devoir soigner notre sortie et te voir sortir à mon bras en colère ne va pas vraiment donner l'impression que nous sommes en bon terme, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je n'aime pas les photographes …

\- Nous allons tout simplement sortir tout les deux, toi à mon bras, ils vont prendre leurs photos et s'en aller. Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

Hermione sortit donc en tenant le bras de Draco. Même si elle savait cette scène fausse, cette proximité avec Draco la gênait. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas être légitime à ça. Cependant, ses pensées s'envolèrent quand elle sortit et qu'elle vit tous les flashs qui allaient dans sa direction. En effet, Hermione aurait préféré la cheminée à cette sortie, se montrer en spectacle de cette sorte … Ce n'était définitivement pas elle. Elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou, seulement ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle devait se comporter. Elle prit donc tout son courage, sourit en direction de tous les flashs, puis lança un regard qui se voulait sous le charme à Draco. Quand enfin Draco décida que les photographes avaient eu assez de photos, Hermione se sentit respirer à nouveau.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dehors et qu'il n'y avait plus aucun flash en direction d'elle, Hermione se rendit compte à quel point le temps était passé vite. Il faisait nuit noire dans la rue et bien moins chaud que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé. Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure sans trop savoir où ils allaient, mais quand ils se retrouvèrent devant le tout premier magasin qu'avait ouvert George avec Fred, Hermione voulut rentrer.

 **oOo**

 ** _Le début d'un couple ?_**

 _Vu en fin de soirée ce jeudi, Draco Malfoy accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Ce n'est pas un secret, nous le savons depuis le triste article de Rita Skeeter, Hermione Granger fréquente les anciens Serpentards Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy._

 _Mais hier soir, c'est une sortie à deux que ce sont offerts les deux amis. En effet, notre blond préféré est sorti du restaurant l'Etoile Filante avec nul autre qu'Hermione Granger à son bras comme le peut témoigner ces photos. Est-ce le début d'un nouveau couple ? L'ex Gryffondor laisse donc bel et bien tomber les anciennes rancœurs, mais ne laisserait-elle pas aussi tomber la vie simple qu'elle s'était choisie depuis la fin de la guerre pour une vie de luxe auprès de Draco ?_

 _S'il y a bien une chose dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est que c'est une affaire à suivre._

 **oOo**

Ce matin, Hermione s'était accordée une pause. En effet, ce marché avait pris trop d'impact sur sa vie personnelle et professionnelle. Elle avait pris du retard sur ses compte-rendu, n'avançait pas sur son projet de loi et elle venait de recevoir un hibou de Harry qui la tracassait. Le message disait « 12h endroit habituel ». Elle savait que cela avait un rapport avec l'article de Sorcière Hebdo mais elle ne savait pas encore comment elle allait expliquer ça à son meilleur ami. Harry qui avait déjà du mal à se faire à leur nouvelle amitié, elle devrait maintenant expliquer un futur couple …

Alors elle s'était montée un petit déjeuner et travaillait dans sa chambre en attendant que soit venu l'heure de rejoindre Harry.

\- Le bal est dans une semaine jour pour jour et on a toujours pas commencé les préparatifs Pansy. T'as pensé à quelque chose ?

\- Evidemment, mais je te donnerais mes idées à une seule condition … Et tu la connais.

\- Mais Pansy … Tu me fais le même coup chaque année alors que chaque année c'est la même chose …

\- Dis le.

\- Pansy, acceptes-tu d'être ma décoratrice en cheffe cette année – comme toutes les autres je tiens à préciser. Accepter te donnera le pouvoir de diriger les équipes, de pouvoir leur donner des ordres et leur crier dessus. Tu auras carte blanche sur toute la ligne et tu n'auras pas besoin de me demander mon avis avant d'entreprendre une décision, dit Draco qui répétait ces mêmes mots chaque année. Je n'ai rien oublié ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as oublié Draco.

\- Ok, tu viens au manoir des ce soir et tu as le droit à la meilleure des chambres du manoir.

\- Comment ça Drac ? C'est moi qui dort dans cette chambre. Tu peux pas lui donner ma chambre ?!

\- Eh siii, il vient de le faire ! Mais si tu veux je peux toujours te laisser de la place au pied du lit … dit Pansy hilare d'avoir volé la chambre de Blaise.

\- Désolé mon pote … Elle fait la préparation du bal de l'année et toi … Tu squattes chez moi depuis trois mois. Je suis obligé …

\- Sache que je m'en souviendrai à tout jamais.

Sur ces mots Draco et Pansy éclatèrent de rire tandis que Blaise boudait de s'être fait prendre sa place aussi facilement. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il serait pardonné dès qu'il sortira son Whisky-Pur-Feu le plus vieux.

 **oOo**

Hermione arriva devant leur café habituel et elle fut contente de voir qu'Harry était déjà là. Quand elle vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air en colère, cela calma immédiatement son cœur qui palpitait sous le stress depuis ce matin.

Si cet endroit était leur café habituel, c'était sûrement pour l'aspect discret qu'il offrait et pour leurs macarons. Dès qu'elle en mangeait, elle repensait à ses vacances en France qu'elle faisait petite avec ses parents. Après que le serveur ai apporté leurs commandes, Harry prit enfin la parole.

\- Hermione, je sais qu'en ce moment on se voit de moins en moins et que j'ai été le pire des amis de ne pas être autant présent pour toi à ta rupture avec Ron que tu l'avais été après ma rupture avec Cho. Si tu me dis qu'ils ont changé, je veux bien te croire, après tout nous aussi on a bien changé après … la guerre. Je ne croirais rien qui ne vient pas directement de toi. Alors, est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malfoy et toi ?

Même si Hermione savait que cette question arriverait, l'entendre lui avait quand même coupé son geste. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir une nouvelle fois à Harry, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait décidément pas dire la vérité. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un choix, un choix de Serpentard. Elle n'allait pas mentir, seulement ne pas exposer toute la vérité, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être considéré comme un mensonge. Décidément … il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de l'influence des verts.

\- Tu sais, il a réellement changé. Lui et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, cependant on s'entend bien et on passe de bons moments ensembles.

\- Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que tu prononcerais ces mots en parlant de Malfoy je lui aurais rit au nez. Est-ce qu'il te traite bien au moins ?

\- J'ai toujours su me défendre face à eux à Poudlard, tu penses que c'est maintenant que je vais me laisser faire ? Puis, je ne passerais pas autant de temps avec lui s'il me traitait mal. Sincèrement, moi non plus un mois plus tôt je n'aurais jamais pensé ça, mais un mois plus tôt je n'aurais jamais pensé non plus que Ron serait capable de me tromper. Les gens changent et sont pleins de surprises.

\- Tu m'as l'air changé quand même Hermione. Rien que tes cheveux, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi dompté qu'aujourd'hui, puis tu ne t'habillais pas comme ça avant. Je ne m'opposerais jamais à quelque chose qui te rends heureuse. Seulement, j'estime que tu mérites d'être aimée pour ce que tu es et que ce qui compte ce n'est pas ce que tu montres extérieurement. Même s'il est vrai que ça te va très bien et tu es ravissante, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de ça pour être belle à mes yeux.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pensé non plus que ma beauté se résumait à ce que j'étais extérieure. Mais je trouve que Ronald avait raison sur un point, je me laissais aller alors que là je prends soin de moi.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse et je te fais confiance, mais garde ton côté lionne et ne deviens pas un serpent comme eux.

Hermione en avait marre de cette méfiance. Elle la comprenait évidemment. Hermione venait de pardonner à ses anciens bourreaux, mais d'un autre côté, ils étaient tombé au bon moment. Elle avait conscience de leur avoir donnés sa confiance dès le début et qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient s'en servir contre elle, lui dire que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais quand bien même ils finiraient par trahir sa confiance, Ron ne l'avait-il pas trahi lui aussi ? Et pourtant, personne ne l'aurait pensé capable de faire ça. Alors que là, elle savait depuis le début pourquoi elle signait : pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Puis Harry avait eu raison en arrivant, à sa rupture avec Ron, il n'avait pas été présent. Les seuls qui avaient été là pour le soutenir était les anciens verts. Alors évidemment, elle n'en voulait pas à Harry de ne pas avoir eu le temps, après tout, son rôle d'Auror était prenant et elle comprenait cela. Sauf qu'elle en avait marre des reproches. Cela faisait plusieurs temps qu'elle s'entêtait à leur répéter qu'ils avaient changé et jamais au grand jamais Harry ou Ginny avaient essayé de le comprendre.

Alors sur un coup de tête, Hermione proposa quelque chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt les mots sorti de sa bouche.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne dînerait pas tous ensemble demain soir ?

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Harry lui rit au nez, lui dise qu'elle devait se faire interner d'urgence à Ste Mangouste, mais contre toute attente, après une longue réflexion il accepta.

Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à en parler aux anciens serpentards et elle savait que ce ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'essaierai de ne pas attendre un an avant de poster le prochain chapitre cette fois.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews au précédent chapitre, **Rayan du Griffoul** , **Rose-Eliade**.

 **Aliciaa18** : Désolée, mais Hermione continue sur le mensonge ... Il faut la comprendre elle passe jour et nuit avec les pires serpentards, ça laisse des séquelles ...

 **audelie** : Je ne sais pas si tu reviendras sur cette page et que tu liras ça mais : ce n'était qu'une pause. Certes, je n'aurais peut-être jamais repris avec ce confinement, mais la suite est là ! Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as dit, je vais essayer de ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres. (:

 **Earwen de Sirfalas** : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur si oui ou non elle devait accéder au mensonge, mais je pense que ce serait trop simple s'ils se contentaient juste de tous cacher un secret ... Ah ça oui ! Vive le dramione pour toujours comme tu dis aha. J'espère que tu verras quand même ce chapitre, même après un an. (:

Je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
